Secrets intimes
by Ellundril07
Summary: UA Une rencontre entre un Naruto charismatique et un Sasuke un peu coincé ça fait des explosions . Mais bon, chacun garde ses secrets les plus profond gardés au fond d'eux . NaruSasu ItaGaa dsl je suis nulle pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves sortent de la classe pour se rendre à leurs prochain cours . Naruto sort de la léthargie où il s'était plongé durant le cours et se fait interpeller par une jeune fille qui l'attendait à la porte .

-Hé Naruto,dépêche toi on va être en retard pour notre prochain cours !

Naruto mit son sac sur son épaule et passa devant la jeune fille sans même la regarder . Celle-ci s'énerva de l'indifférence du blond à son égard .

-Naruto,on ne passe pas devant une fille sans la saluer !

Naruto ricana et répondit :

-Où tu vois une fille toi ?

Il sortit de la classe,suivit de l'adolescente qui le rattrapa en courant .

-Dis Naruto,ça te dirais de sortir avec moi un jour prochain ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir...non .

-Mais pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi ?

-Écoute Sakura,j'ai rien contre toi mais les pots de colle ça a tendance à m'énerver . Et puis ta couleur de cheveux ne me plait pas . C'est comme ça cherche pas je sortirais pas avec toi même si j'avais un flingue collé à la tempe !

Sakura devint toute blanche et Naruto se demanda un très bref instant si il n'y avait pas été un peu trop fort . Il retira ce qu'il venait de penser moins de trois secondes après,quand Sakura commença à l'insulter .

-Alors ça veut dire que t'es gay !

-En quoi refuser de sortir avec une chose qui ne ressemble à rien d'existant dans ce pauvre monde montre que je suis gay !

-Eh bien …. étant donné que je suis une des filles les plus côtées de ce lycée,refuser de devenir mon petit ami prouve que t'es gay et que t'es qu'un pauvre type !

-Eh ben t'à qu'à laisser le pauvre type tranquille et sortir de mon champ de vision . Ça serait une preuve de gentillesse car comme ça cette nuit je ne ferais pas de cauchemars . Donc dégage et merci d'avance !

Naruto frappa à la porte, entra sur ordre du professeur,Mr Umino,et alla s'installer à sa place au fond,sous les regards furibonds de Sakura,et ceux brillants des autres filles de la classe . Naruto sortit des feuilles et suivit le seul cours auquel il s'intéressait,l'histoire géo . Le temps passa agréablement vite et Naruto se rendit au réfectoire .

Ino,la meilleure amie de Sakura,lui tomba dessus dès qu'il franchit la porte .

-Naruto,pourquoi est ce que tu as insulté Sakura ?

Ce dernier soupira :

-Faut vraiment que je répète ce que je lui ai dit ? T'as qu'à lui demander parce que moi j'ai faim et il y a des ramens à midi alors ...

-Mais c'est pas vrai tu penses qu'à bouffer ! Sakura est beaucoup plus importante qu'un plat de nouilles !

Naruto répondit d'un ton narquois :

-Ça dépend des points de vue ….

Naruto partit dans la direction des cuisines,laissant la pauvre Ino baigner dans son jus . Il attrapa un bol de son plat préféré et chercha ses amis du regard . Il aperçut les cheveux roux de Gaara et,tout en prenant bien soin à ne pas renverser sa soupe,il rejoignit le rouquin le plus vite possible .

-Hey Gaara !

-Salut Naruto . On dirait que tu est venu accompagné …

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ….. Tenten . Elle avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en chignons et de grands yeux noisettes . Les garçons la trouvaient en général très jolie mais elle avait un caractère très affirmé . Elle rougit légèrement quand elle se retrouva devant les magnifiques yeux bleus du blond et dit :

-Heu...Naruto,je voulais te demander si tu ne voudrais pas...

-Pas quoi ?

-Si tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi !

Gaara sourit légèrement . Il connaissait la réponse de son meilleur ami . Et comme il s'y attendais Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

-Non désolé tu devrais aller voir ailleurs Tenten .

-D'accord . Alors à plus tard Naruto .

-A plus Tenten .

Gaara attendit un court instant qu'elle se soit éloignée avant de dire :

-Elle avait l'air déçue . Dis moi,ça te fait combien de déclarations en tout ?

-C'est la 53ème . Bon,on passe à autre chose ?

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur pour les deux amis . Ils retournèrent en cours . Naruto avait 3h de maths et il en profita pour faire une bonne sieste . Il se réveilla pile à la sonnerie et sortit,toujours poursuivis par ses fans-girls qui ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire . Il rentra chez lui presque en courant car il devait aller travailler juste après . Il travaillait dans un bar . Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent car ses parents lui avaient légué une petite fortune à leurs mort,mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées . Il se changea . Il quitta l'uniforme du lycée pour enfiler un tee shirt en résille noir,un jean taille basse noir également,et un collier avec un cristal bleu suspendu à son cou,pour trancher sur la couleur sombre de sa tenue . Il mit aussi une ceinture bleu azur . Il sortit de chez lui et alla à son lieu de travail . Son patron s'y trouvait déjà et lui dit :

-Naruto,aujourd'hui tu seras au service .

-Bien chef !

Ils entrèrent dans le bar . La pièce était sombre et seulement éclairé par des bougies pour donner une atmosphère conviviale . L'autre employé, Shikamaru,était déjà derrière la caisse et il salua Naruto d'un signe de main . Les premiers clients allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre . Naruto et Shikamaru se préparèrent mentalement car leurs patron les avaient avertis que des clients très particuliers viendraient . Une famille très aristocratique d'après lui . Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas peur de les remettre à leurs places si la situation l'exigeait . Une voiture vrombit dehors et le patron souffla :

-Ce sont eux ! Soyez respectueux les gosses !

Comment allaient se comporter ces mystérieux clients ?

Suspens ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement . Shikamaru déglutit . Tous attendaient de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces fameux aristocrates . Le patron se mit la main dans les cheveux . Un homme entra . Tout était noir chez lui : les yeux,les cheveux,et même son costume fait sur mesure !

Naruto se retint de rire . La face sévère de l'homme en face de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout . À Shikamaru non plus à voir sa tête .

Une femme suivit . Sûrement sa femme . Elle avait l'air doux et elle était très belle . Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noirs mais elle portait une robe bordeaux . Shikamaru haussa les sourcils .

Puis deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce . Ils étaient tous deux bruns aux yeux noirs,comme leurs parents . Le plus âgé avait les cheveux longs et avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Le plus jeune quant à lui,avait une coupe de cheveux qui défiait la gravité : de longues mèches noires encadraient son visage tandis que d'autres,plus courtes et à l'arrière,partaient en piques . Son visage était impassible .

Ils s'assirent à une table et rien ne se produisit pour la simple raison que Naruto voulait les faire poireauter un peu avant de prendre leurs commandes . Mais son patron ne semblait pas du même avis et le pressa .Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

-Bonsoir,qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ?

Quatre paires d'yeux noirs se levèrent en même temps sur lui et Naruto maudit son patron de l'avoir mit au service . L'homme demanda :

-Est ce que ce bar fait aussi restauration ?

Sa voix était suffisante et Naruto dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire . Il répondit :

-Oui bien sûr,voulez vous que je vous donne la carte ?

-Oui,donnez-moi donc la carte .

Naruto dut réfréner son envie de la lui jeter à la figure,la carte,mais il partit calmement pour revenir une minute plus tard avec . L'homme lui dit quand il la lui donna :

-Vous en avez mis du temps,j'ai failli attendre .

Naruto serra le poing de toutes ses forces pour ne pas insulter son interlocuteur . Non mais pour qui se prenait il celui là ? L'homme continua :

-Je prendrai du coq au vin .

Pas gêné,il a pris le plat le plus cher de la carte . Et un plat français en plus !

Sa femme répondit à son tour :

-Je n'ai jamais gouté,alors j'en prendrai aussi s'il vous plait .

Naruto nota .

-Et ensuite ?

-Je vais prendre des sushis et des onigiris . Et toi ? Ajouta le plus vieux des deux garçons en se tournant vers son petit frère . Qui répondit :

-Je vais prendre un plat du jour .

Naruto nota aussi en parlant en même temps :

-Alors deux coqs au vin,des sushis et des onigiris,et un plat du jour ...un plat du jour ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Elle est bonne celle là ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Naruto ne pouvait plus se retenir . C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase . Il riait à gorge déployée devant les mines surprises de la famille,et celle désespérée de son patron . Shikamaru riait aussi .

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

L'homme fronça les sourcils tandis que Naruto s'éloignait avec leurs commandes ,toujours en rigolant . Il appela le patron :

-Qu'a votre employé à rire comme ça ?

-Rien,il est juste un peu nerveux c'est tout .

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Pourquoi voulez vous savoir son nom ?

-Je veux savoir le nom de celui qui s'est moqué de ma famille ouvertement .

Le cadet de ses fils intervint :

-Laisse tomber papa,je crois avoir compris les raisons de son fou rire . Je vais aller le voir mais je voudrais aussi connaître son nom .

-Pff ….Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze . Mais ne faîtes rien contre lui,c'est un bon garçon .

-Bon,où est ce Naruto ?

-Il est dans la cuisine en train de préparer votre repas .

-Ne fait pas de bêtises Sasuke .

Le dénommé Sasuke se rendit à la cuisine où il vit celui qui avait pris leurs commandes . Il ne put voir que son dos . Il l'appela :

-Euh,Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursaut et dès qu'il le vit,il pouffa de rire .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ton plat du jour ?

-Alors c'est ça . Pourquoi ça te fait rire que je prenne le plat du jour ?

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et il en profita pour détailler sa silhouette d'un regard appréciateur .

_Plutôt bien foutu ..._Pensa Sasuke .

Naruto répondit alors :

-Eh bien en fait,ça fait bizarre que le fils d'une famille riche prenne un plat du jour . Pourquoi avoir pris un plat du jour alors que le reste de ta famille ne s'est pas gênée le moins du monde pour montrer sa fortune ?

-Je veux être comme tout le monde . J'en ai ras le bol d'être le gosse de riche,je veux me faire des amis alors je vais pas faire étalage de ma richesse .

-OK . Je vais te dire un truc : j'aime pas ton père . Bon,j'ai fini vos repas alors retourne à ta table je vais venir vous servir dans un petit moment .

Sasuke rejoignit sa famille et son père lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Il a été très bien,il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir .

-Bien .

Naruto arriva de sa démarche féline et les servit tous . Le père de Sasuke le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et il le fixa de toute l'intensité de ses yeux bleus . L'homme détourna le regard après un moment et demanda en contemplant son assiette :

-Combien est ce que je vous dois ?

-Ça vous fera 3550 yens .

-Hm .

L'homme sortit une liasse de billets de son portefeuille et la tendit à Naruto qui l'emmena à Shikamaru .

La soirée passa sans aucun autre incident majeur . Naruto évita simplement de trop s'approcher de la table de la famille Uchiwa . À un moment où il ramenait des verres vides derrière le comptoir,Sasuke vint le voir .

-Dans quel lycée es tu ?

-Dans le lycée public,comme tout le monde .

-Je n'y suis pas mais je vais bientôt y aller alors je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas me servir de guide au début .

-Si tu veux . Tu rentres en cours quand ?

-Demain . Dis moi,pourquoi tu évites mon père ?

-Pour éviter de me moquer de lui . Je te l'ai dit,je ne l'aime pas du tout et je suis très moqueur alors je préfère limiter les dégâts .

-Je comprend . Il n'est pas méchant au fond mais il est fier .

-J'avais cru comprendre … Dit Naruto en ricanant .

Ils se quittèrent rapidement car Sasuke devait partir et Naruto avait du travail . La fermeture du bar arriva bientôt et Naruto partit chez lui .

La journée suivante allait être longue,enfin,c'est ce qu'il croyait …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Naruto sortit de chez lui en avance car Sasuke lui avait demandé de lui faire visiter les lieux avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde . Il se rendit au lycée où Sasuke l'y attendais déjà devant le portail . Naruto lui dit :

-Salut .

-Salut .Lui répondit Sasuke .

Naruto lui demanda :

-Alors,pas trop stressé par la rentrée ?

-Un peu mais ça va . On peut commencer la visite ?

-Ouais allez viens .

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient rentrer dans l'établissement quand tout à coup …

-Naruto ! Tu es en avance dis donc !

Naruto prit un air exaspéré et lui dit :

-Oh non pas toi !

Mais Sakura n'écoutait pas et continuait à parler :

-Tu sais pour hier c'est déjà oublié . Je te pardonne .

-J'en veux pas de ton pardon .Ronchonna Naruto .

-Mais si ! De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne peut rien te refuser . Est ce que tu sais que tu es encore plus beau qu'y hier ? Insista elle .

-Tu me dit ça tout les jours . Soupira Naruto .

-C'est normal tu es de plus en plus beau chaque jour ! S'excita Sakura .

Sasuke s'écarta et observa l'échange,amusé . Alors comme ça Naruto avait la côte auprès des filles . Il examina le blond du coin de l'œil et dut admettre qu'il était vraiment bien foutu . Naruto s'étira et Sasuke apprécia le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : dans cette position,le corps de son ami décrivait une courbe harmonieuse et Sasuke put voir le bas de son ventre . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique avec ses yeux bleus qui tranchaient sur sa peau dorée et ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux . Il avait une musculature fine mais qu'on pouvait deviner sous sa peau . Eh oui Sasuke était gay et il l'assumait . Sakura aussi avait les yeux fixés sur Naruto et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le centre d'intérêt général,il fronça les sourcils . Il interpela Sasuke que Sakura n'avait pas encore remarqué tant elle était occupé à s'extasier sur Naruto,ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au brun :

-Hey Sasuke tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ?

Sasuke reprit ses esprits :

-Heu ouais j'écoutais votre conversation .

Sakura le rejoignit en courant et le détailla rapidement puis elle dit :

-Eh mais c'est que t'est canon toi aussi ! Tu voudrais pas ….

Sasuke la coupa,devinant ce qu'elle voulait demander :

-Non je veux pas sortir avec toi,et,pour indication,je suis gay alors laisse moi tranquille à l'avenir ok ?

Sakura eut une mine déconfite tandis que Naruto semblait surpris . La jeune fille partit et Naruto s'approcha du brun :

-Alors comme ça t'est gay ? Je l'aurais pas cru venant de toi .

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis riche ? S'étonna Sasuke .

-Entre autres oui . On continue la visite ? Répondit Naruto .

-Hm .

Naruto fit visiter le lycée à Sasuke et les cours commencèrent . Sasuke dut se rendre dans le bureau du proviseur tandis que Naruto alla rejoindre sa classe . Sasuke toqua à la porte et une voix féminine lui répondit :

-Entrez !

Il entra dans la pièce qui n'était occupée que par un bureau et des cartons de dossier . La directrice était assise au bureau . Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds,des yeux noisettes et un étrange losange sur le front . Sasuke la trouva très jolie mais elle semblait sévère . Elle dit :

-Ah oui . Sasuke Uchiwa . Je dois te conduire dans ta classe . Suis moi .

Elle sortit de la pièce,suivit du jeune homme,et le mena devant une porte verte foncée . Elle entra sans même toquer et se mit sur l'estrade qui faisait face aux élèves . Sasuke,lui,resta à côté de la porte . Elle déclara d'une voix claire :

-Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe,Sasuke Uchiwa . Traitez le comme il faut,c'est compris ?

Un murmure d'appréhension s'éleva dans la salle et la directrice parcouru la salle du regard,et,quand elle regarda au fond,elle soupira . Tout à coup :

-NARUTO !

Tout les élèves se retournèrent et Sasuke suivit leurs regards . Il se rendit compte que Naruto était dans sa classe et qu'il n'était pas très attentif . Il émergea difficilement de son sommeil et c'est d'une voix empâtée qu'il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsunade-baba ?

Tsunade se mit la main sur le front puis elle recommença sa gueulante :

-TU N'ECOUTES RIEN COMME D'HABITUDE !

Naruto ne semblait pas avoir peur de sa directrice,comme le témoigna sa phrase suivante :

-De-stresse la vieille,tu vas faire un infarctus !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais il repris son calme dès qu'il vit une veine palpiter sur la tempe de la femme . Celle ci soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit . Le professeur dit à Sasuke :

-Vas t'asseoir,il y a pas mal de places libres au fond . Choisis celle que tu veux .

Sakura,qui était au fond,lui fit de grands gestes pour qu'il vienne à côté d'elle et Sasuke pensa :

_Je lui avait pas dit de me foutre la paix et que j'étais gay aussi ? Quelle obstination ! Ça ne sers à rien ce qu'elle fait . Elle est vraiment lourde !_

Sasuke partit délibérément dans la direction opposée . Il se retrouva devant Naruto . Des murmures jaillirent :

-Il va demander à Naruto ? Il est suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Est ce que Naruto va accepter ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils . Naruto n'était pas aussi terrible quand même ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander :

-Euh,Naruto,est ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Naruto … bailla avant de le regarder d'un air totalement endormi . Il répondit :

-Mouis,s'tu veux .

-Merci . Répondit Sasuke .

Naruto remit ses coudes sur la table et fourra sa tête dedans .

-Dodo maintenant …

Il sembla dormir pendant un instant puis il releva soudain la tête :

-Fait pas trop de bruit hein,j'essaie de dormir .

Le silence dans la classe était devenu pesant . Même le professeur ne songeait pas à engueuler Naruto pour son manque d'attention . Les murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau :

-Il a accepté ! C'est le premier qu'il n'envoie pas bouler !

-Incroyable !

Un léger ronflement s'éleva à côté de Sasuke et il se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon de table . Il dormait . Le professeur,encore secoué,tapa dans ses mains pour reprendre son cours,sans songer à réveiller Naruto .

Sasuke suivit consciencieusement le reste du cours dans la ferme intention de donner les notes qu'il aurait prise au dormeur . Naruto se réveilla une minute avant que la cloche ne sonne et il était dehors avant tout les autres élèves . Sasuke n'en revenait pas . Il était réglé comme un réveil !

A la pause déjeuner,Naruto entraina Sasuke pour le présenter à Gaara . Il le vit à une table,entouré de filles . Naruto le rejoignit et il perdit l'attention de la gente féminine car celle ci était là uniquement pour voir le blond . Gaara aperçut le nouveau venu à travers la foule qui entourait son ami et lui fit signe de s'approcher .

-Salut,je m'appelle Gaara . Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Sasuke . Répondit l'interpelé .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Naruto ?

-En fait il me sert de guide pour le début .

Gaara semblait assez intelligent,comme le témoigna la phrase qui suivit :

-Je suis sûr que même quand tu seras habitué à ce lycée et que tu n'auras plus besoin de guide tu resteras avec lui .

Sasuke fronça les sourcils . Le rouquin était décidément plein de surprises et très perspicace .

-Oui tu as raison . Naruto est quelqu'un de bien,j'en suis certain . Il est imprévisible et j'aime bien ce côté de son caractère .

Gaara le scruta un instant avant de demander,légèrement ironique :

-Tu aimes son côté imprévisible . Je ne te connais pas très bien mais je suis persuadé que dans ton caractère,il n'y a rien d'imprévisible . Je me trompe ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et répondit en choisissant bien ses mots,car il était persuadé que si il disait quelque chose de travers,cela allait se retourner contre lui .

-Non,tu as vu juste . Je ne suis pas imprévisible . J'aime ce trait que je n'ai pas,justement parce que je ne l'ai pas . Devenir l'ami de quelqu'un de totalement différent de soi-même est très intéressant au niveau moral . Ces personnes peuvent nous apporter un regard nouveau,et nous ouvrir l'esprit . Beaucoup de gens disent que des personnes qui ont des caractères divergents ne pourront jamais s'entendre mais c'est faux : ces personnes sont complémentaires .

Gaara hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Naruto,ayant réussi à se débarrasser de ses fans-girls,les interrompit :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elles sont envahissantes,j'hallucine !

Gaara sourit en disant :

-Mais tu est habitué donc ça va …

-Pfff ! N'importe qui serait énervé,même un habitué ! Rétorqua le blond

-Si tu le dit . Finit Gaara .

Puis il regarda Sasuke et celui ci eut la certitude qu'il allait regretter la suite . Il avait raison . Gaara fit mine de se souvenir de quelque chose puis il dit à Naruto :

-Ah ! J'allais oublier . Je voulais que tu me donne ton avis sur un sujet qu'on a étudié en philo ce matin .

Naruto sembla surpris mais acquiesça tout de même :

-Vas y . C'est quoi cette idée ?

Gaara eut un sourire et dit :

-Eh bien,le prof nous a dit que deux personnes différentes au plan physique et caractériel ne peuvent pas devenir amis,car elles seraient trop dissemblables . Est ce également ton avis Naruto ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant puis demanda à son ami :

-T'as pas un exemple ?

-Bien sur . Dit Gaara . Prenons toi par exemple,et prenons une personne très différente de toi,Sasuke par exemple . Penses tu que vous pourriez devenir amis malgré vos différences évidentes ?

Sasuke déglutit . Gaara regardais toute la scène avec intérêt et Naruto réfléchissait intensément . Après un instant il dit :

-Je pense que oui . Ces différences comme tu dit,peuvent être bénéfiques aux deux parties . Comme Sasuke et moi . Il pourrait par exemple m'apprendre les bonnes manières et moi je pourrais lui apprendre à être plus spontané dans ses actes . Tout le monde peut être ami . Je réponds à ta question ?

Gaara lança un regard à Sasuke qui semblait dire ' il pense pareil que toi mais bonne chance quand même !' et répondit à son ami :

-Oui parfaitement .

À ce moment là Sasuke percuta le fait que Naruto avait dit qu'il n'était pas spontané et il s'énerva aussitôt,bien qu'avec un temps de retard :

-Je suis parfaitement spontané !

Naruto contempla un instant l'air indigné de Sasuke avant d'éclater de rire,ce qui énerva encore plus le brun :

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ! Je vais t'en mettre moi de la spontanéité,tu vas voir !

Les rires de Naruto redoublèrent,accompagnés cette fois de ceux de Gaara . Sasuke croisa les bras et bouda .Pendant une minute . Son estomac grogna au moment précis où il voulait se donner un air vexé . Pas très convaincant . Naruto lui rendit un bol de riz avec des beignets de crevette et lui dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

-Tiens c'est le plat du jour .

Sasuke s'apprêta à noyer le blond sous un flot d'injures quand celui ci lui fit un magnifique sourire . Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et Gaara le remarqua mais ne dit rien . Sasuke fut soulagé .

Ils reprirent le repas et la journée se finit rapidement pour les trois jeunes gens . Sasuke rentra chez lui et toute sa famille l'accueillit . Son père lui demanda :

-Alors,ça s'est bien passé ? Les lycéens ne sont pas trop barbares ? Si un seul d'entre eux t'a insulté,je fais fermer ce lycée .

Sasuke lui répondit d'une voix ferme :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une chose pareille . Les autres élèves sont très bien et je me suis fait des amis .

Sa mère avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle s'exclama :

-C'est vrai ? Comment s'appellent ils ?

Sasuke marqua une pose avant de répondre :

-L'un des deux s'appelle Gaara no Subaku et …

Son père le coupa :

-Est ce qu'il est noble ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il est très intelligent,roux aux yeux bleus et il adore la littérature . Dit son fils .

Sa mère le pressa :

-Et l'autre ?

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-Le second s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et vous l'avez déjà rencontré . Je ne sais pas si il est noble,blond aux yeux bleus,a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles,et il adore le sport et le japonais .

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le salon de la famille Uchiwa .

Pendant ce temps,dans la maison de Naruto,le blond était étendu sur son canapé . Il sommeillait . Il n'avait pas faim et les journalistes avaient recommencé à le suivre jusqu'à chez lui . Ils étaient présentement devant sa porte à attendre dès qu'il sortirait de chez lui . Il ne sortirait donc pas . Il soupira . Tout ça juste pour un nom de famille ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sasuke demanda à ses parents si il pouvait inviter Gaara et Naruto,pour qu'ils fassent tous connaissance,surtout dans le cas de Naruto,dont son père avait une mauvaise opinion . C'était le week-end et il s'ennuyait . En plus,sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur ses nouveaux amis et il en avait marre . Ses parents avaient acceptés de les recevoir et de discuter avec eux . Il avait le numéro de téléphone de Gaara mais pas celui de Naruto . En revanche,il avait son adresse . Il appela Gaara pour l'avertir de son invitation et le roux grogna en signe qu'il viendrait . Puis venait le tour de Naruto . Sasuke sortit de sa maison après avoir averti ses parents . Il marcha un petit moment et arriva devant une maison qui semblait assez banale aux premiers abords . Il toqua à la porte et il entendit un faible :

-Entrez !

Il entra et attendit un moment . Il en profita pour détailler un peu le salon de son ami,où il se trouvait . Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige,masqués à certains endroits par des tentures traditionnelles du Japon ou des tableaux . Le mobilier était sobre mais très élégant et Sasuke se rendit compte d'une chose qui le troubla un peu : le sol était en verre ! Il chancela un peu et se rattrapa à une commode proche pour ne pas tomber . À travers le sol on pouvait voir une étrange vie aquatique : des algues folles,des poissons vivants qui bougeait et un décor qui rappelait à Sasuke les vieux films américains . Une mini réplique de l'épave du Titanic était au fond,reposait dans le sable fin . Le brun était véritablement fasciné par l'aquarium géant,à tel point qu'il oublia où il se trouvait .

Quand Naruto arriva,simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille,il trouva Sasuke à quatre pattes dans son salon,en train de suivre des yeux les poissons,et son regard s'éclaira . Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour montrer sa présence et le brun sursauta . Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Sasuke se redressa,défroissa ses habits,et regarda le propriétaire des lieux .

Naruto n'était vêtu que d'une serviette,qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie,ce qui le gêna un peu . Ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants d'eau,car,pressé d'aller voir qui était là,et n'avait pas pris le temps de se les sécher comme il faut . Les gouttes coulaient le longs de son torse musclé et Sasuke se rendit bientôt compte qu'il suivait avec intérêt le chemin de l'une d'elles jusqu'à ce que Naruto,gêné du silence lourd,demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici Sasuke ?

Celui ci repris contact avec la réalité et répondit,un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre en pleine séance de 'matage' :

-Et bien...on a décidé,mes parents et moi,de t'inviter toi et Gaara chez moi cet après midi pour mieux vous connaître et surtout toi car ils sont conscients d'avoir pris un mauvais départ au début .

Naruto acquiesça et Sasuke reporta son attention sur le sol de verre . Le blond lui dit :

-Il te plait ?

Sasuke ne leva même pas la tête pour répondre :

-Ouais...

Naruto haussa les sourcils ; il ne pensait pas son ami capable d'autant de passion . Puis il se souvint de sa tenue et il dit à son invité :

-Attends moi là je vais m'habiller .

Sasuke ne répondit pas et Naruto partit s'habiller . Il revint quelques minutes plus tard,vêtu d'un tee shirt orange et noir,et d'un pantalon noir également,ainsi que des converses oranges . Il regarda l'habillement de Sasuke et il vit des habits sobres . Il reconnu sa volonté d'être comme tout le monde . Il portait un tee shirt bleu foncé et un pantalon blanc . Ses chaussures étaient noires . Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dit :

-Bon,comme tu es prêt je vais … attend il est quelle heure ?

-13 h 37,pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto .

Sasuke répondit :

-On a tous rendez vous à 14 h 00 chez moi et on devrait y aller vu l'heure . Mes parents ne sont pas très patients et Gaara doit être arrivé . On y va ?

Naruto attrapa sa veste et suivit Sasuke dehors en s'exclamant :

-On peut y aller !

Il ferma la porte et Sasuke lui demanda sur la route :

-D'où vient cet aquarium géant qui te tient lieu de sol ?

Naruto attendit un peu avant de répondre :

-Un don de mes parents .

Sasuke comprit qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ça et ne posa plus aucune question touchant son passé . Il arrivèrent chez lui assez vite,étant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup sur le trajet . Sasuke entra sans toquer et se rendit dans le salon . Parmi la foule de cheveux noirs,il vit ceux,roux,de Gaara et il s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main . Le rouquin portait un tee shirt bordeaux,et un pantacourt noir car il faisait encore assez chaud pour un début de mois d'octobre . Il ne vit pas Naruto arriver et il retourna sur ses pas . Il le vit devant une photo de lui petit,barbouillé de jus de tomate . La honte . Naruto avait un large sourire aux lèvres et Sasuke soupira si fort qu'il l'entendit . Il ricana légèrement et le suivit jusqu'à son salon . Sasuke avait une pointe d'appréhension car il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer entre son père et Naruto . Le salon était silencieux et la tension était palpable . Sasuke lança un regard à Itachi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de ridicule,histoire de détendre l'atmosphère . Itachi acquiesça et ….. partit se chercher un verre de lait . Sasuke maudit son frère . Il devait lui même faire quelque chose . Gaara comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise et il brisa le silence par une esquisse de conversation :

-Alors Mme Uchiwa,quelles sont vos passions dans la vie ?

Ses deux amis savaient que le roux n'était pas bavard et qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de leurs aide . La tension diminua fortement . Itachi revint et son petit frère le fusilla du regard . Sa mère répondit,soulagée :

-Eh bien...j'aime la couture,lire,faire le ménage,m'occuper de mes enfants,et j'ai une véritable passion pour la nature ! Et appelez moi Mikoto !

Un autre blanc s'installa mais Mikoto le brisa vite :

-Et vous les garçons quelles sont vos passions ?

Gaara parla le premier :

-J'aime la littérature,la sculpture, et tout ce qui à trait à la philosophie .

_Voilà pourquoi il cerne aussi vite la personnalité des gens . _Pensa Sasuke .

-Et toi Naruto ? Continua sa mère .

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux,ce qui la fit frémir,et répondit :

-J'aime le sport,la mythologie japonaise,la peinture cubiste,et je suis fan de l'ésotérisme .

_L'ésotérisme ? Incroyable venant de Naruto ! Il ne finira jamais de me surprendre . _Pensa de nouveau Sasuke .

Il venait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur ses amis en peu de temps . Sa mère demanda :

-C'est quoi la peinture cubiste ?

Naruto répondit :

-C'est un style de peinture . Il est apparu en Espagne et au Mexique dans les années 1900 . Je vous en montrerai si vous venez chez moi un jour .

Le père de Sasuke parut étonné par les connaissances de Naruto et il lui dit :

-Vous semblez connaisseur .

-Je me renseigne sur les choses qui me passionnent . Nuança Naruto en fixant Mr Uchiwa de ses yeux à la lueur céruléenne .

Itachi dit à ce moment là :

-Et si on jouait au Twister ? Ça pourrait être amusant vu qu'on a deux joueurs de plus .

Mikoto s'exclama :

-C'est parti ! Tu joues Fugaku ? Ça te détendra un peu .

-Hm . Répondit Fugaku Uchiwa .

Itachi sortit le tapis et les équipes se formèrent d'elles même : Sasuke,Naruto et Gaara contre Fugaku,Itachi et Mikoto . Mikoto dit :

-Vous allez voir qu'on est pas si rouillés ! On va vous mettre la pâtée !

Sasuke et Gaara ne surent que répondre mais Naruto s'exclama ,narquois :

-Pfff ! Faites gaffe vous risquez de vous cassez quelque chose tellement vous êtes raides !

Gaara éclata de rire pour la forme et Fugaku dit,à la surprise du reste de sa famille :

-Soyez pas prétentieux les jeunes ! On va voir ce qu'on va voir !

Tous se mirent en position . Mikoto dit :

-Sasuke,main gauche sur le rond rouge à ta droite et main droite sur le rond bleu derrière toi .

Elle s'amusait visiblement . Sasuke se retrouva complètement désarticulé et le bas de son tee shirt remonta,laissant voir le bas de son ventre que Naruto fixa avec intérêt . Le brun avait de bon abdominaux et sa peau blanche avait l'air douce . Il sentit une chaleur bien connu dans son bas ventre à lui et il se dit :

_Ah non c'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses !_

Mikoto dit :

-Naruto,pied droit sur le rond orange de ton choix .

Naruto mit son pied sur un rond orange à droite de Sasuke . Il attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir :

-Et main gauche sur le même rond bleu que Sasuke .

-QUOI ! S'exclama le blond . C'est pas dans les règles !

-Ce sont les règles spéciales de la famille Uchiwa . Répondit Fugaku .

Naruto grogna un peu mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait se retrouver,soit au dessus,soit au dessous de Sasuke !

Il décida d'être au dessus . Il avait une fierté quand même !

Gaara sourit . Naruto dit à Sasuke :

-J'espère que tu as de bon abdos !

-Pourquoahhh ! Naruto,qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Sasuke .

-Ben,je me met en position ! Répondit le blond .

Naruto se retrouva donc au dessus de son ami,son ventre touchant celui du brun . Mikoto continua :

-Gaara,pied gauche sur le rond orange de Naruto .

Gaara s'exécuta . Elle finit :

-Et main droite sur le rond vert devant toi .

Gaara fit attention de ne pas trop écraser le pied de Naruto . Comme sa position était la plus confortable,il indiqua aux membres de l'équipe adverse où se placer . À la fin,ils étaient tous enchevêtrés les uns aux autres . Gaara et Itachi étaient en équilibres précaires,Itachi retenant lui même sa mère qui avait son bras au dessus de lui . Si il lâchait ils tombaient tous . Naruto eut une idée . Il fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke et celui ci comprit immédiatement . Il consolida ses appuis et Naruto fit un discret croche pattes à Itachi qui s'écroula dans un bruit de chair pourrie . Mikoto suivit et Fugaku aussi tomba . Dans un réflexe,il se raccrocha aux bras de son fils cadet qui céda . Sasuke tomba et Naruto lui tomba dessus .

Itachi dit après un petit moment :

-Bilan ?

Naruto lui répondit,ironique,et quelque peu vulgaire,mais cela ne choqua personne :

-Un gros tas de merdes écrasées sur un tapis plein de couleur !

Toutes la troupe éclata de rire devant la répartie du blond et Sasuke regarda sa montre :

-Il est déjà 15 h 30 ! le temps est passé vite !

Mikoto demanda :

-Quelqu'un a faim ?

L'estomac de Itachi lui répondit . Elle sourit :

-Je vais préparer le goûter .

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine . Les garçons se relevèrent rapidement et rangèrent le matériel . Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à chercher un film à regarder . Il y avait beaucoup de choix et il s optèrent pour un film comique : Good morning England !

Ils gardèrent une place pour Mikoto . Elle revint avec des biscuits et du jus d'orange . Le film commença et ils ne tardèrent pas à rire . La soirée se finit bien . Naruto et Gaara se préparèrent pour partir . Devant la porte d'entrée,Mikoto leurs dit :

-J'espère qu'on va vous revoir . Vous pourriez peut-être venir samedi prochain ?

Naruto répondit :

-J'ai une meilleure idée . Si vous veniez chez moi plutôt ? Sasuke sait où j'habite .

Itachi dit :

-Ouais !

Mikoto dit alors :

-D'accord . Je voudrais vous demander un service les garçons .

-Demandez . Dit Gaara .

Elle rougit un peu et demanda :

-Le mercredi je reçois mon club de couture à la maison et nous aurions besoin de mannequin masculins alors je pensais que vous feriez l'affaire . Sasuke et Itachi le feront aussi et comme vous avez tous des physiques très différents,nous pourront tester plusieurs types d'habits . Vous êtes d'accord ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Ok . Je ne vois pas de problème . Et toi Gaara ?

-Vous pourrez compter sur moi . Répondit l'interpelé .

Mikoto semblait aux anges . Elle dit :

-Merci les garçons . Je viendrais vous chercher mercredi après les cours . À mercredi !

Naruto et Gaara sortirent . À peine la porte était elle fermée que le blond poussa un gros soupir en disant :

-Dans quoi on s'est fourrés encore ? Enfin,je me sentais un peu obligé,elle est vraiment gentille la mère de Sas' !

-Hm . Fut la réponse de Gaara,bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse .

Les deux amis se quittèrent et rentrèrent chez eux . Chacun pensait à sa journée et ils s'endormirent fatigués et heureux .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les cours reprirent sans autres incidents majeurs,au rythme des bêtises de Naruto,des proverbes philosophiques de Gaara et des fous rires qu'ils se payaient à trois,sans compter que Sakura les collaient toujours autant . Elle s'était attaqué à Gaara maintenant,et le rouquin refroidissait ses ardeurs avec une adresse remarquable . Mercredi arriva enfin . La cloche venait de sonner et les trois amis se rendaient sans grand entrain vers le portail du lycée . Sasuke reconnu la voiture de sa mère et conduisit ses amis vers elle . Ils s'installèrent derrière et Mikoto leurs dit :

-Salut les garçons ! J'espère que vous avez faim ! J'ai fait à manger pour un régiment !

Sasuke répondit :

-Il faut préciser que Itachi mange pour la moitié d'un régiment donc …

Ils éclatèrent de rire et arrivèrent à la maison . Ils déjeunèrent de … coq au vin,ce qui fit ricaner Naruto . Puis Mikoto débarrassa la table . À peine avait elle fini qu'on toqua à la porte . Elle dit à l'adresse des trois garçons :

-Ce sont elles !

Naruto se crispa tandis que Mikoto ouvrit la porte . Des femmes entrèrent,saluant Mikoto au passage,riant et cetera . L'une d'entre elle vit les trois amis alignés devant la cheminée et elle s'exclama :

-Ce sont nos mannequins ?

-Oui . Je vous présente mon fils Sasuke,que vous avez déjà vu,et ses deux amis . Répondit Mikoto

-Comment s'appellent ils ? Insista la dame .

Mikoto dit :

-Alors le blond c'est Naruto et le roux c'est Gaara .

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'extasia :

-Ils sont tous très mignons ! Tu les as bien choisis !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel sans retenue et Sasuke pouffa de rire . Sa mère mit des chaises en cercle et toutes les femmes s'asseyèrent . Mikoto tapa des mains pour faire le silence . Elle dit :

-Commençons . Nous allons désigner chacune notre tour le garçon qui mettra le plus en valeur l'habit que nous voulons lui faire essayer en fonction de sa carnation,de sa carrure,etc …

Une femme commença :

-Je vais choisir Naruto .

Mikoto demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Pour toute réponse elle tendit un tee shirt blanc à Naruto . Comme il s'agissait d'un simple haut,il enleva son sweat noir et il se retrouva torse nu devant l'assemblée . La femme déglutit et Naruto se dépêcha de mettre le tee shirt . Le hale de sa peau mettait l'habit en valeur et le tee shirt moulait ses formes . Toute la salle applaudit,même Sasuke et Gaara .

Ce fut le tour du rouquin . Une femme lui tendit un pantalon en cuir noir et il disparu avec . Il réapparu,le pantalon sur lui,et tout le monde resta la bouche ouverte . C'était un pantalon moulant,un slim plus exactement . Ce qui le rendait unique,c'est le fait qu'il y ait des lanières de cuir qui soulignait le galbe de ses cuisses . Tout le monde devina qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement pour séduire . Gaara était aussi rouge que ses cheveux . Certaines femmes émirent des sifflements admiratifs . Une autre femme,qui se révéla être la sœur de la créatrice du pantalon que portait Gaara,dit :

-J'ai le haut qui va avec . Tiens Sasuke . Ton teint pâle est fait pour cet habit .

Sasuke se retrouva donc avec une chemise noire cintrée sans manche . Pendant le temps où il enleva son propre haut,tout le monde admira en silence son torse fin et blanc . La femme dit :

-Magnifique !

-J'ai encore mieux ! Rétorqua sa voisine . Itachi,mets donc ça !

Itachi accepta de mauvaise grâce . L'habit qu'on lui avait fait mettre était très beau,il devait bien l'avouer . C'était un haut qui ressemblait un peu à un kimono car il se fermait à l'aide d'une ceinture,mais des chaines ceinturait les manches et le torse de Itachi . Gaara émit un drôle de sifflement,oubliant qu'il avait un pantalon qui lui moulait tout le bas . Itachi le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer d'un ton purement moqueur :

-Te moques pas toi ! Ton pantalon moule tout ton cul !

Gaara rougit de nouveau et répondit en faisant semblant de s'offusquer :

-Pfff ! Tu ne comprends rien à la vraie beauté de toute façon ! Tu es incorrigible !

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux à la réponse du roux . Il avait compris que ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se vanter et était particulièrement étonné par son audace . Il devait bien avouer que le rouquin lui plaisait beaucoup mais il le provoquait ouvertement . Itachi était persuadé qu'il avait deviné qu'il l'intéressait . Les habits s'enchainèrent et ce fut Mikoto qui fit le plus beau habit . Elle dit :

-Naruto,viens par ici s'il te plait . L'habit que j'ai fait t'iras à merveille . Naruto disparu avec le vêtement mystérieux . Tout le monde attendit . Sasuke déglutit . Comment Naruto allait sortir ?

Après un temps,il dévoila son accoutrement et toute la salle applaudit . C'était un haut blanc avec des manches évasées . Le blanc du bas des manches se dégradait pour arriver à un vert pâle . Il se nouait par un simple lien blanc situé aux abdominaux . Il glissait de ses épaules,dévoilant celle ci . Sasuke déglutit de nouveau .

_Il est trop sexy ! Heureusement que Sakura n'est pas là ! _Pensa-t-il .

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle semblaient penser ainsi . Puis tous applaudirent . Une femme dit :

-Bon . Je crois que nous sommes toutes d'accord . C'est Mikoto qui gagne !

Puis elle se tourna vers l'heureuse gagnante :

-C'est à toi de décider de ce que nous devons faire de ces habits . Alors ?

La mère de Sasuke réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

-J'ai une idée . Si on donnait tous ces habits aux garçons ? Ils leur vont bien et comme ça nous ne les jetterons pas .

Sa voisine répliqua :

-Excellente idée !

Les membres du club de couture donnèrent donc leurs créations aux jeunes hommes . Mikoto interpela Naruto :

-Je voulais t'avertir que le haut blanc est très fragile à laver .

-Ne vous en faites pas je ferai attention . Répondit Naruto . À samedi .

-À samedi . Dit Mikoto .

Naruto et Gaara sortirent et rentrèrent chez eux avec leurs butin . Naruto accrocha le cadeau de Mikoto à un cintre dans sa penderie . Il l'admira de loin . Il le trouvait magnifique .

Pendant ce temps chez Gaara .

Gaara rangeait les nombreux habits qu'il avait eu dans son placard . Sa mère,Yashamaru,entra au moment ou il tendait le pantalon de cuir pour mieux le regarder et elle manqua de tomber dans les pommes quand elle vit l'habit . Elle s'exclama,les yeux exorbités :

-Gaara ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

Son fils se retourna,comme pris sur le fait et expliqua :

-Je l'ai gagné pendant un concours de couture où j'ai joué le rôle de mannequin .

Sa mère se calma et il lui demanda :

-Maman,qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Elle bafouilla :

-Ah oui … il y a un jeune homme qui veut te voir .

Gaara haussa les sourcils et sortit de sa chambre . Il dit à sa mère en passant devant elle :

-Je dois aller chez Naruto samedi .

-D'accord . Répondit sa mère .

Elle était habituée à la personnalité particulière de son fils cadet . Il était si différent de ses ainés !

Elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé le pantalon sur son lit et le rangea à sa place dans son armoire . Puis elle rejoignit Gaara dans le salon . Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que son fils était en face d'elle . Il était très beau,avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs aussi . Il ne dit rien mais le rouquin lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre avec un sourire en coin . Yashamaru leva les yeux aux ciels et retourna dans la cuisine . Gaara ferma la porte et il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Itachi qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur proche par le brun . Il s'y attendait un peu,aussi ne fut il pas trop surpris . Itachi plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Gaara et celui ci mit sa main derrière la nuque du grand frère de Sasuke . Il fourragea dans ses longs cheveux noirs et les ébouriffa . Il se séparèrent,à bout de souffle,et s'embrassèrent de nouveau .

Pendant ce temps,Yashamaru s'inquiétait un peu . Elle trouvait que son fils mettait un peu de temps pour revenir et décida d'aller voir . Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son benjamin et elle le trouva dans les bras de leurs visiteur . Ils s'embrassait furieusement,comme si ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre . La,ce fut le choc de trop dans la journée et elle s'évanouit . Itachi lâcha Gaara qui se précipita vers sa mère . Il dit,un peu gêné :

-Ça lui a fait un choc je crois . Tu peux m'aider à la transporter dans sa chambre ?

-Bien sûr . Répondit Itachi,visiblement très content .

Ils déposèrent Yashamaru sur son lit et Gaara lui posa un torchon humide sur le front . Elle se réveilla peu après et quand elle vit la masse rouge des cheveux de son fils,elle s'assit précipitamment sur son lit et le désigna d'un doigt accusateur . Cependant son air étonné ne collait pas avec ses gestes .

Elle s'exclama :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase . Gaara termina :

-Gay ? Je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps donc …

-Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t elle .

-Depuis 10 minutes environ . Expliqua Itachi .

Yashamaru demanda au brun :

-Qui es tu ?

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa . Répondit Itachi .

La mère de Gaara semblait un peu désemparée . Elle dit :

-Bon et bien … bienvenue dans la famille Itachi !

-Merci,madame . Lui répondit Itachi en s'inclinant légèrement . Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant . Au revoir .

-Au revoir . Dit Gaara,imité par sa mère .

Itachi sortit de la maison,après avoir embrassé son petit ami . Quand il fut parti,Yashamaru dit à son fils :

-Prépares toi à la réaction de tes frères et sœurs .

-Je sais . Dit Gaara .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin là,Naruto eut le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important était arrivé . Il se rendit donc très rapidement au lycée et Sasuke lui fonça dessus directement . Il était assez impatient de lui dire quelque chose,à voir son expression . Il dit :

-Tu connais la nouvelle ?

-Non . Répondit Naruto .

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire mais Sakura se jeta sur Naruto en s'écriant :

-Naruto-kun ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

-C'est pas réciproque . Grogna le blond . Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Sasuke ?

-Je te le dirais au déjeuner d'accord ? Répondit le brun .

-Ok . Soupira Naruto .

Ils se rendirent en cours . Ils avaient 4h de physique le matin . Naruto dormit tout le cours et Sasuke le réveilla pour le déjeuner . Naruto lui demanda :

-Alors cette nouvelle hyper importante ?

Sasuke eut un sourire mystérieux et le conduisit à la table où Gaara les attendait déjà . Bien sûr Sakura les avaient suivis et elle se jeta sur le rouquin cette fois . Elle essaya de lui voler un baiser mais Gaara l'envoya bouler . Elle revint à la charge en lui disant :

-Gaara-kun,tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Non . Répondit Gaara .

-Pourquoi ? Je suis jolie,non ? Insista la jeune fille .

Gaara soupira :

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un alors …

Sakura parut aussi étonnée que Naruto . Sasuke afficha un sourire victorieux . Elle partit en courant,dépitée,et Naruto demanda à son ami :

-Tu m'a jamais dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ! Et c'est qui d'abord ?

Gaara calma son ami et répliqua :

-Ça fait que depuis hier soir alors j'ai pas pu te le dire avant .

-C'est qui ? S'excita Naruto .

-Attends trois secondes je vais te le dire . Le tempéra Gaara .

-Oui mais c'est qui ? Insista le blond .

-Itachi . Soupira le rouquin .

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui dit :

-Alors c'était pour ça le petit sourire ?

Puis à Gaara :

-Comment a réagi ta famille ?

-Mal . Répliqua le roux . Ils ont pas arrêté de me traiter de pédé,à part ma mère .

Sasuke fit la grimace et Gaara ajouta :

-Temari s'est vite lassée mais Kankuro à continué toute la soirée . Il a même mis une pancarte au balcon avec marqué dessus ' Mon frère est une tapette ' .

Sasuke s'indigna :

-Tu vas voir si je le dit à 'Tachi il va l'enlever vite fait sa pancarte !

-Pas la peine je me chargerai de ça tout seul . Je veux leurs montrer que je peux me débrouiller sans l'aide de personne . Répliqua Gaara .

-Mais … Tenta Sasuke .

-La conversation est close . Le coupa Gaara .

Ils retournèrent en cours et la journée se finit vite .

Naruto se prépara pour aller travailler . Il n'y avait rien de spécial au bar-restaurant ce soir là mais bon … il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui . Il se changea rapidement et alla à son lieu de travail . Il avait mis le tee shirt blanc qu'il avait du essayé au concours de couture,un jean bleu taille basse,des converses grises,et son éternel cristal bleu autour du cou .

Il rentra dans le bâtiment et salua son patron,Jiraya,qui lui dit qu'il était encore au service .

Il fut surpris d'y voir une certaine famille …


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'écria :

-Gaara ! Je suis content de te voir ici ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Une jeune fille blonde,Temari,s'éclaircit la gorge,et s'exclama :

-Et nous ? T'es pas content de nous voir ?

-Si mais je préfère Gaara . Spécifia le blond .

Gaara ricana devant l'air déconfit de sa sœur et celui furieux de son frère .

-Nous sommes venus manger ici se soir . Dit Yashamaru . Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon au menu ?

-Vous verrez … fit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

Jiraya intervint :

-J'adore ton tee shirt Naruto ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu . Où tu l'a eu ?

-A un concours de couture où j'ai fait un des mannequins . Répondit le blond

Yashamaru s'exclama :

-Comme Gaara !

-Oui,il y avait aussi Sas' et Itachi qui étaient avec nous . Répondit Naruto .

-Itachi . Ricana Kankuro .

Naruto s'échauffa un peu . Il n'aimait pas Kankuro et il sauta sur l'occasion pour lui clouer le bec :

-Oui,Itachi était avec nous . Et je peux te dire qu'il est bien mieux foutu que toi ! On l'a tous vu torse nu,pas vrai Gaara ?

Gaara acquiesça en silence . Yashamaru dit :

-Il faudrait que vous nous montriez ce que vous avez eu .

-Ok . Répondit Naruto . Venez chez moi samedi avec les habits que Gaara a gagné et on vous montrera . La famille Uchiwa sera là aussi .

-Marché conclu ! S'exclama Yashamaru .

Temari s'écria :

-OUAIS !

Puis elle se tourna vers son petit frère :

-Comme ça je pourrais rencontrer ton petit ami ! Est ce qu'il est mignon ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas . La rassura Gaara .

Naruto partit faire son service . De nombreuses filles essayèrent de la draguer mais il repoussa leurs avances avec douceur pour ne pas les froisser .

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur … Sasuke . Il se dirigea vers le bar et attendit que Naruto vienne . Il salua Gaara également .

Naruto apparut et parut surpris de le voir :

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je viens passer la soirée . Je m'ennuie un peu chez moi . Précisa le brun .

Naruto sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'exclama :

-Ah oui ! Il faut que ton frère et toi preniez les habits que vous avez gagné au concours pour les montrer à la mère de Gaara . Elle veut les voir .

-Pas de problème . Répondit Sasuke . Tu as mis le tee shirt ?

-Ouais . C'est un tee shirt comme un autre . S'amusa Naruto .

-Pas tout à fait comme les autres . Pour les autres,personnes ne te voyait presque nu pour le mettre . Répliqua son ami .

-Ça n'a gêné personne à ce que je sache ! dit Naruto en riant .

-Ouais … Soupira Sasuke en se souvenant du torse doré et musclé de Naruto . Je pourrais avoir un panaché,s'il te plait ?

-Ok ! Répondit Naruto . Je t'apporte ça .

Il apporta sa boisson à Sasuke et repartit faire son service . 19 h 00 arriva et il s'approcha de nouveau de la famille No Subaku avec la carte . Toute la famille commanda le plat du jour,soit du riz et de la soupe miso .

Sasuke sortit du bar en saluant Naruto . Sitôt qu'il fut parti,Kankuro dit :

-C'est le frère de ce fameux Itachi ? Je suis sûr qu'il est gay lui aussi !

Naruto serra le poing et répliqua :

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange .

Kankuro éclata de rire avec une expression de victoire :

-J'avais raison ! Il est gay ! C'est une famille de pédé ! Ah ah ah ah !

Ils iront pas bien l...

BAAM !

Naruto venait de mettre le coup de poing du siècle à Kankuro qui se mit à hurler de douleur . Personne ne le défendit . Sa joue était rouge vif et à partir de ce moment là,il s'abstint de se moquer de la famille Uchiwa . Naruto se frotta la main et dit d'un ton las :

-Pfff … je dois aller me laver la main à cause de toi !

Gaara dit :

-Merci Naruto mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller seul .

Naruto grogna :

-J'en suis sûr mais j'aime pas qu'on se moque de mes amis !

Il partit d'un pas rageur . Gaara sourit doucement . La soirée se termina tranquillement . Naruto rentra chez lui .

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à Sasuke …...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

C'est samedi . Sasuke fourra dans un sac les habits que Naruto lui avait demandé d'apporter . Itachi faisait de même dans sa chambre . Toute la famille était prête . Il ne manquait plus qu'eux deux . Il descendit en quatrième vitesse et manqua de percuter son frère . Ils rejoignirent leurs parents et fermèrent la porte . Gaara et sa famille devaient déjà être sur place . Ils se dépêchèrent . Sasuke avait hâte de revoir l'aquarium de Naruto . La maison du blond parvint à leurs yeux . Ils toquèrent . Naruto ouvrit immédiatement et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer . Ils entrèrent dans le salon et tous manquèrent de tomber à cause du sol en verre . Seul Sasuke garda un équilibre parfait,étant averti . Itachi se retrouva le nez face à un poisson . Gaara et le reste des invités étaient sur les nombreux fauteuils et canapés présents dans la pièce . Itachi se releva rapidement et remit ses cheveux en place . Un silence s'installa . Puis Temari arriva en courant et demanda à Itachi :

-Alors c'est vrai ! C'est toi le petit ami de mon frère ! T'es vraiment canon !

Itachi la fixa un petit moment de son regard pénétrant et elle rougit . Elle repartit à sa place . Kankuro n'osait même pas s'approcher de lui pour lui serrer la main . Le souvenir de la gifle l'en dissuadait . Yashamaru demanda :

-Et les habits ? Vous nous les montrez ?

Naruto se frappa le front avec sa main et s'exclama :

-Mais oui ! J'avais oublié ! Allez vous asseoir !

La famille Uchiwa s'assit sauf Itachi et Sasuke qui rejoignirent Naruto . Gaara fit de même .

Ils avaient décidé que Sasuke et Naruto passeraient ensemble pour laisser les amoureux tranquilles un petit moment . Sasuke mit la chemise sans manche et Naruto un haut en cuir qui moulait sa musculature . Son torse était assez découvert pour que tout le monde puisse se rincer l'œil à sa guise . Ils sortirent et se présentèrent au public improvisé . Temari applaudit directement en sifflant . Le reste de la troupe suivit . Les deux jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent et sortirent . Naruto toqua à la porte de ce qui leurs servait de vestiaire et entra . Gaara et Itachi était déjà prêt . Gaara avait mit le pantalon en cuir et Itachi le kimono noir muni de chaines d'argent . Son torse d'albâtre était clairement visible et ses muscles fins aussi .

Ils sortirent main dans la main et entrèrent dans le salon . Tous restèrent la bouche ouverte . Kankuro ne trouva rien à dire . Yashamaru suivait des yeux le contour des pectoraux de Itachi sans rien dire et ils applaudirent un peu à retardement . Les tourtereaux rirent de concert et sortirent . Ils croisèrent leurs deux amis,Sasuke portait un gilet en cuir noir sur un débardeur rouge moulant et un pantalon artistement déchiré avec des chaines accroché dessus tandis que Naruto avait mis le haut qui avait fait gagné la mère de Itachi sur un jean noir .

Il avait ajouté un mince ruban rouge noué à la taille . Sasuke le regardait d'un air appréciateur et cela n'échappa à personne,même à Naruto,mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure . Il sortit,suivit de son ami . Il se présenta avec Sasuke . La mère de Sasuke semblait aux anges et Naruto sourit :

-C'est Mme Uchiwa qui l'a fait avec tout son art .

Il s'inclina devant elle en faisant la révérence . Elle eut des larmes aux yeux . Il prit la pose un instant,pour rire,et sortit sous les applaudissements de tous . Il se changea rapidement pour laisser la place à Gaara et Itachi . Ils avaient largement eut le temps de se changer et Itachi portait un pantalon avec de larges déchirures qui laissaient voir ses jambes musclées . Gaara ,quant à lui,avait mis un haut dont la moitié était composée de bandages qui entouraient ses abdos et l'autre moitié d'une moitié de kimono rouge bordeaux .

Le public fut visiblement surpris . Bref,ce fut un succès et nos chers mannequins en herbe se changèrent pour rejoindre leurs familles . L'ambiance était détendue et Itachi se déclara la même passion que son petit frère pour l'aquarium de Naruto . Il était présentément à quatre pattes en train de grogner après un poisson . Gaara et Sasuke étaient mort de rire . Naruto dit :

-Eh Itachi,il t'as fait quoi mon poisson ?

Itachi grogna en lançant un regard noir au poisson :

-J'aime pas sa tête …

Naruto se tapa la tête et se mit à rire . Puis il dit pour plaisanter :

-Lui non plus il a pas l'air de t'aimer …

Itachi le prit pourtant au mot . Il montra ses dents au poisson et il dit :

-Ah tu m'aimes pas ? C'est la guerre ! Comment il s'appelle,Naruto ?

Naruto soupira puis répondit :

-Kisame .

-Kisame,je vais faire de toi du poisson en croute tu vas voir ! Ricana le brun en faisant craquer ses doigts .

Gaara marmonna :

-Faire la guerre à un poisson . J'aurais tout vu ...

Itachi allait répliquer mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte . Naruto eut l'air surpris mais il alla néanmoins ouvrir . Il fut un instant ébloui par un flash et il comprit que des journalistes venaient d'envahir sa maison . Il cria :

-Sas',viens m'aider !

Sasuke accourut et à deux ils parvinrent à refermer la porte au nez des journalistes . Une fois cela fait,il s'appuyèrent contre le panneau pour reprendre leurs souffle . Sasuke demanda,haletant :

-Naruto,qu'est ce que des journalistes sont venu faire chez toi ?

Naruto,à sa grande surprise,bafouilla :

-C'est … je … ils ont dû se tromper de numéro .

Sasuke se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de voisins . Il n'insista pas plus mais il se promit d'estorquer la vérité à son ami d'une façon ou d'une autre . Il rejoignit sa famille en silence . Naruto secoua la tête comme pour s'ébrouer et repris d'un ton plus confiant et joyeux :

-Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ensuite ?

Temari dit :

-Et si on jouait au strip-poker ?

Sasuke eut soudain une envie pressente et il demanda à Naruto :

-Est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?

-Pas de problème ! Vas y ! Répondit le blond .

Sasuke se dirigea vers le couloir et en traversant il tomba sur une photo qui datait de trois ans si on regardait la légende qui le surplombait . Une belle femme rousse et un homme blond qui ressemblait énormément à Naruto y étaient représentés . Naruto aussi était présent sur la photo mais il était plus jeune . Il semblait aussi plus innocent : son regard était insouciant . Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait put faire changer son ami à ce point . Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait .

Il trouva les toilettes au bout du couloir . Il retourna dans le salon une fois son affaire terminée et il trouva ses amis devant un jeu de poker . Gaara l'interpela :

-Sasuke,nous t'attendions pour commencer .

Sasuke prit place en face de Naruto et le jeu commença . Il se poursuivi assez longtemps dans la soirée mais quand Naruto se retrouva avec un simple caleçon,il décréta que le jeu avait assez duré et il s'habilla en vitesse pour préparer le repas . Sasuke se faufila discrètement derrière lui et il le vit prendre un médicament avant de se mettre aux fourneaux .

_Que cache t-il de si important pour qu'il refuse de me le dire ? _Pensa le brun .

Il retourna dans le salon et Naruto les appela bientôt pour manger . Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur puis Gaara,Sasuke et leurs familles partirent .Sitôt la porte fermée,Naruto s'assit par terre,la tête dans les genoux,et se mit à pleurer .

-Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ! Je veux qu'ils me laissent en paix !

Il resta longtemps là et Sasuke,dans son lit,ne se doutait pas de l'état de son ami .

Merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews et vos conseils . Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lundi,Naruto ne vint pas en cours . Sasuke le remarqua et il alla faire part de ses inquiétudes à Gaara . Le rouquin ne put rien lui apprendre . Il lui dit cependant :

-Naruto est plus secret qu'il en a l'air . Il ne veut jamais parler de son passé . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faudra lui arracher la vérité .

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez en réfléchissant . Puis il répondit :

-Quand nous étions chez lui,au moment où il est parti préparer le diner je l'ai suivi discrètement et je l'ai vu prendre un médicament .

-Ce n'est peut-être que de l'aspirine . Supposa Gaara .

Sasuke rétorqua :

-Je ne crois pas ! Ça plus l'histoire des journalistes ça fait un peu beaucoup tu ne trouve pas ? Non ! Il y a autre chose …

-Mais quoi ? Soupira son ami .

Sasuke appuya son front contre le mur et dit :

-Je ne sais pas . Mais je trouverais . Je vais faire des recherches sur sa famille pour voir si il y a quelque chose .

Gaara sembla intéressé par l'idée . Il demanda :

-Où tu vas faire tes recherches ?

-Par Internet pour commencer ! S'exclama Sasuke .

Il partit en courant en direction de la salle d'informatique,suivit de Gaara . Il s'installa au premier ordinateur qu'il trouva et se connecta à Internet . Gaara s'assit à côté de lui,les joues un peu rougies et légèrement essoufflé par l'effort . Sasuke chercha de quoi taper dans la barre de recherche et Gaara proposa :

-T'a qu'a marquer le prénom de Naruto on verra bien ce qui se passera .

Sasuke s'exécuta . L'ordinateur ne trouva rien,à part une recette pour fabriquer des naruto,plat japonais . Il s'énerva :

-Je ne trouve rien !

Il réfléchit un instant puis marqua ' Uzumaki-Namikaze' . Cette fois ci,l'ordinateur mit un peu plus de temps . Puis des dizaines de liens s'affichèrent . Gaara sourit,heureux . Sasuke cliqua sur le premier lien . C'était la biographie de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze . Il y avait également une photo et Sasuke hocha la tête doucement . Ils avaient trouvé . Il commença à lire la rubrique 'famille' .

'_Minato Namikaze naquit le 11 avril 1979 . Il épousa Kushina Uzumaki à l'âge de 24 et ils eurent un enfant,Naruto,à qui ils donnèrent leurs deux noms .'_

Sasuke continua avec la rubrique 'histoire' .

_'La famille Uzumaki-Namikaze est très connue pour son entreprise_ _humanitaire dans les pays pauvres . C'est la famille la plus riche du Japon mais elle distribuait son argent aux gens dans le besoin . À l'âge de 13 ans,Naruto faisait parti du top des 10 adolescents les plus adulés au monde et Kushina était une des plus belles femmes au monde . Leur entreprise s'appelait 'Kyuubi et & ' . Minato finançait un orphelinat très pauvre dans Konoha et les enfants lui en était très reconnaissants .'_

Sasuke déglutit . Ainsi Naruto et sa famille étaient très connus dans le monde . Il continua sa lecture,captivé .

_'Malheureusement,cette famille s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis et nul ne l'ignorait . Certaines personnes disaient que le Président lui même en voulait à leurs vies à cause de leurs célébrité . Malgré cela,ils continuaient à faire des miracles et leurs notoriété ne cessait de croitre . Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un,personne ne sait qui,ordonna l'assassinat de la famille . Un jour où la famille se promenait dans une rue déserte,un homme arriva et tira sur les trois personnes . Minato et Kushina moururent sur le coup mais Naruto survécut par un miracle ._

_D'après le médecin chargé de l'autopsie,les deux parents avaient été touchés de deux balles chacun . Cela les avaient tués . Naruto,en revanche,fut frappé par cinq balles qui atterrirent à l'abdomen,à la poitrine,à la cuisse gauche,au bras droit et l'une frôla le cœur . Il fut admis en urgence à l'hôpital et il se remit assez rapidement de ses blessures,mais il était condamné à garder des séquelles . Il souffre actuellement de problèmes de santé assez grave . _

_Après la mort de ses parents,le jeune Naruto supprima les informations le concernant sur le net mais laissa intact ceux de ses parents pour qu'ils gardent leurs honneur . Il continua à financer l'orphelinat mais arrêta l'entreprise . Il disparut de la circulation pendant un bon moment mais on le retrouva rapidement car il avait gardé la maison de ses parents . Il avait décidé d'y rester malgré le fait qu'il était mineur et on le laissa faire . _

_Encore aujourd'hui,les problèmes de santé du jeune homme restent inconnus . La presse fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le découvrir mais Naruto refuse de répondre aux questions . Les personnes qui le connaissait purent constater les changements du comportement du garçon . Le meurtre de sa famille avait changé Naruto à jamais . _

_On dit que en hommage à ses parents,il s'était fait tatouer Kyuubi,le démon renard à neuf queues,sur le dos . Jusqu'où peut aller un traumatisme dans l'esprit d'un enfant ? Personne ne le sait,et Naruto ne veut pas de nous éclairer . Peut-être que la douleur est encore trop forte …'_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke . Il l'essuya rapidement et il se tourna vers Gaara . Lui aussi avait lu et il affichait une tête d'enterrement . Soudais,Sasuke prit son sac et sortit de la salle . Gaara s'écria :

-Sasuke ! Où vas tu ?

-Chez Naruto ! Lui répondit l'interpelé .

Sasuke disparut de sa vision et le rouquin se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant . Puis il prit la souris et ferma la fenêtre .

Pendant se temps Sasuke courait le plus vite possible . Il arriva bientôt chez Naruto . Il frappa de toutes ses forces . Il hurla :

-Naruto,ouvre moi ! C'est Sasuke ! Ouvre moi !

Personne ne répondit . Il recommença à crier . Mais ça ne marchait pas ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Naruto était dans sa chambre,étendu dans son lit,paralysé par la douleur . Ça lui arrivait parfois et il ne pouvait pas aller en cours . À ces moments là,il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse pour ces absences et il faisait les heures de colle sans rechigner .

Il était torse nu et on pouvait voir les trous que les balles avaient fait . D'habitude il les cachait avec du fond de teint mais là … un des trous se trouvait la où était son cœur et un autre à son estomac . La douleur était toujours présente mais des fois c'était insoutenable,comme aujourd'hui. Mais si il ne bougeait pas ça pouvait aller . Seulement il ne pouvait pas ne pas bouger parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à faire,aller aux toilettes,prendre ses médicaments,etc …

Il grogna quand il sentit un élancement dans la cuisse et il se mit à pleurer .

Ses blessures choisirent le même moment pour le faire souffrir . Il étouffa un hurlement . Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il s'habituerait à la douleur avec le temps . Ça faisait déjà trois ans et il ne la supportait toujours pas . Les larmes continuaient à couler sans s'arrêter .

Sasuke avait les mains en feu à force de taper à la porte . Personne ne répondait . Il décida d'entrer . Il pénétra dans le salon et il entendit un drôle de bruit à l'étage . Il monta doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer . De là où il se trouvait,il pouvait voir Naruto,étendu sur son lit . En revanche,il fut surpris de voir des marques sur son torse alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant . Le corps du blond se crispa brusquement et il gémit,de douleur supposa le brun tapi dans le couloir . En voulant s'approcher un peu plus,Sasuke se prit les pieds dans le tapis et trébucha . Il tomba dans un bruit sourd et Naruto se redressa aussitôt . Il retomba sur ses draps en criant de douleur . Sasuke se releva et se précipita auprès de son ami qui se tenait le ventre . Il passa la main sur le front de Naruto . Il était brûlant . Il lui dit :

-Attends moi là,je vais te chercher de l'eau fraîche !

-Figure toi que je n'ai pas le choix ! Je peux pas bouger ! Ironisa Naruto malgré sa mauvaise posture .

Sasuke sortit en courant de la chambre,manqua de trébucher sur le tapis du couloir,et revint de la cuisine un peu après en tenant un verre d'eau avec précaution . Il le donna à Naruto qui essaya de s'asseoir pour le boire mais il grimaça et fut obligé de se rallonger . Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui,passa sa main dans le dos musclé,et le souleva un peu pour qu'il puisse boire . Naruto,qui était normalement droitier,dut utiliser sa main gauche pour tenir le verre mais il n'y arrivait pas très bien,aussi Sasuke lui tint le verre . Naruto le vida et un peu d'eau coula sur son menton . Le brun le lui essuya doucement et il ricana :

-Une vraie maman poule !

-Tsssss ! Siffla Sasuke . Je fais la maman poule si ça me chante ok ?

Naruto retrouva son calme d'un coup et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'aide un ami,pourquoi ? Répondit Sasuke d'un air innocent .

-Te fous pas de moi . Répond honnêtement ! Grogna le blond .

Sasuke soupira et dit :

-Je sais qui tu est et je connais ton histoire . J'ai supposé que tu n'étais pas en cours à cause de tes blessures et je suis venu ici pour m'occuper de toi le temps que tu ailles mieux . C'est clair ?

Naruto semblait un peu perdu . Puis il se repris et demanda :

-Comment tu as su que …

-Que tu étais le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki ? Eh bien en fait au début je ne m'en doutais pas . Mais quand je suis venu chez toi avec mes parents et que les journalistes ont frappé à ta porte,j'ai trouvé ça bizarre . J'ai commencé à te surveiller et quand tu es parti préparer le diner je t'ai suivi et j'ai vu que tu prenais un médicament . Ce matin tu n'étais pas en cours et j'ai demandé à Gaara s'il savait où tu étais . Il m'a répondu que non mais que tu cachais beaucoup de choses,surtout sur ton passé . Dit Sasuke .

Naruto ne dit rien,écoutant toujours . Il respirait un peu bruyamment . Sasuke poursuivit :

-Nous sommes allé sur Internet et en tapant ton nom de famille nous avons trouvé une biographie . En la lisant nous avons tout trouvé sur ton passé et je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu étais si secret .

Naruto répondit :

-Non tu ne sais pas . Tu as toujours ta famille . Tu ne peux pas comprendre . J'aurais mieux fait de mourir avec eux je ne me serais pas senti aussi coupable de leurs avoir survécu .

Sasuke déglutit,attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir . Il n'arrivais pas à parler . Naruto continua d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

-Cet homme m'a pris ma famille et c'est tout ce que j'avais . J'y tenais plus qu'à toute la gloire et la fortune que nous possédions . Ma vie s'est effondrée au moment où mes parents ont perdu la leurs . Tu ne pourra jamais comprendre Sasuke . Ni la douleur d'être orphelin,ni celle que ces maudites balles m'a faite au lieu de me tuer !

Sasuke pleurait doucement,terrifié par les paroles de son ami . Il dit :

-Arrête Naruto arrête je t'en supplie ….

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il pleurait et se tut . Il le laissa pleurer un instant puis,voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas,il se releva malgré la douleur et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui . Il inspira profondément l'odeur du brun,une odeur de shampoing aux agrumes et d'eucalyptus . Il fourra sa tête dans le cou de son ami et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça . Sasuke se calma puis dit doucement :

-C'est qui maintenant la maman poule ?

Naruto rit puis répondit :

-Pas moi !

Sasuke leva la tête,étonné,et rétorqua :

-Oh que si !

Naruto rit de nouveau et dit avec un grand sourire :

-Non moi je suis le papa moule !

Sasuke resta interloqué puis il se joignit aux rires de Naruto . Puis,comme si c'était tout naturel,Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke . Qui lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme .

Sasuke resta un petit moment avec son nouveau petit ami et il repartit au lycée . C'était la pause de midi et Gaara vint lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas cours pour le reste de la journée . Sasuke rentra chez lui où son père l'attendait . Il avait l'air furieux . Il dit :

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ! Le lycée nous a appelé !

Le vacarme fit accourir sa mère . Elle se posta aux côtés de son mari et croisa les bras en ajoutant :

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse .

Sasuke bafouilla :

-J'étais chez Naruto parce que …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père lui colla la gifle du siècle . Mikoto s'interposa et s'adressa à son mari :

-Laisse le finir avant de le frapper !

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils et dit :

-Continue .

Sasuke se tint le joue et répondit :

-J'étais chez Naruto parce qu'il était gravement malade depuis hier et j'ai eut raison d'y aller parce que quand je suis arrivé il était en mauvais état et …

Il s'affolait et des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux . Il renifla . Sa mère se précipita vers lui et lui dit :

-Calmes toi Sasuke . Calmes toi …

Fugaku parut désemparé et il s'excusa auprès de son fils . Quand Sasuke arrêta de pleurer,sa mère lui dit :

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle en tout cas !

Sasuke fut surpris et il interrogea sa mère du regard . Elle sourit en répondant :

-Tu vas être frère !

-Je le suis déjà . Rétorqua Sasuke .

-Grand frère je veux dire . Corrigea sa mère . Alors,content ?

-Hm . Fut la réponse de son fils .

Sa mère eut l'air mécontente et elle dit :

-Bonjour l'enthousiasme !

Fugaku ricana doucement . Sasuke profita de la diversion pour aller mettre son sac dans sa chambre et crier à ses parents :

-Je vais chez Naruto !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et partit en courant vers chez son petit ami . Il entra et trouva Naruto sous la douche . Il s'annonça :

-Je suis revenu !

Naruto répondit :

-Ouais viens là j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me laver le dos .

Sasuke pénétra dans la salle de bains . Il ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche et trouva son petit ami de dos,un magnifique renard à neuf queues le parcourant . Naruto le tira de sa contemplation en ironisant :

-Sasuke ? Reviens avec nous ! Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même …

Sasuke reprit contact avec le monde des vivants et lui rétorqua :

-Faut pas pousser non plus !

Naruto fit semblant de s'indigner et Sasuke prit un gant pour lui frotter le dos . Au moment où il passa sa main devant le blond pour saisir le gant humide,Naruto le tira dans la douche . Il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser . Sasuke protesta pour la forme et pour ses habits qui étaient maintenant trempés mais il ne tint pas longtemps,surtout quand Naruto lui dit comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-Ben enlève les tes habits si tu veux pas qu'ils soient mouillés !

Sasuke rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux . Naruto s'impatientait . Soudain Sasuke eut peur . Il n'allait quand même pas ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke était tout mouillé et il n'osait pas enlever ses habits . Naruto se mit à rire et il se résigna . Il enleva d'abord son tee shirt bleu marine,puis son short blanc,et enfin ses converses noires . Il resta en simple caleçon . Naruto applaudit brièvement et s'exclama :

-Ben tu vois ! C'était pas si dur !

Sasuke grogna . Il se rendit compte que Naruto était entièrement nu et cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure . Sasuke rougit de nouveau . Naruto ne le remarqua pas et dit :

-On en était où déjà ? Ah oui !

Il plaqua Sasuke contre le mur glacé,et le brun frissonna,mais il n'en tint bientôt plus compte,car Naruto venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres . Le blond glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami et ses mains parcouraient nerveusement la peau blanche et douce de Sasuke . Qui gémit . Naruto eut un fin sourire et retourna à sa tache .

Pendant ce temps,Itachi était à l'université,en train de suivre ses cours,mais il n'écoutait pas . Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Gaara . Il prit son crayon qu'il se mit à mordiller et il repensa à sa situation de couple : il avait 19 ans,et sortait avec un mec de 17 ans qui refusait de perdre sa virginité maintenant .

Il soupira . Gaara lui avait demandé d'attendre jusqu'à sa majorité mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir . Gaara était terriblement excitant . Le pire,c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès !

-Mr Uchiwa ? Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas ?

Itachi repris contact et il remarqua que son professeur le regardait d'un air mécontent . Il s'empressa de dire :

-Si si ! Je réfléchissais juste .

-Oui et bien vous allez continuer à réfléchir dans le bureau du proviseur .

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit . Il prit ses affaires d'un air rageur et traversa la salle . Il passa devant la table d'un élève qui s'appelait Hidan et qui lui dit à voix basse :

-Eh le gay,baise pas le dirlo !

Ce fut la chose de trop . Itachi perdit son sang froid légendaire et colla la beigne de l'année à celui qui venait de l'insulter . Il dit d'une voix glaciale :

-T'avise pas de me dire un seul autre mot de ce genre ou tu le regretteras !

Il sortit de la salle à pas rageur . Il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur où il fut sévèrement réprimandé pour violence envers un élève et inattention en cours . Le directeur appela ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher . Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa toquèrent à la porte environ un quart d'heure après avoir été appelés . Ils entrèrent avec les sourcils froncés . Fugaku s'adressa à son fils :

-Itachi,ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de frapper un élève et d'être inattentif en cours . Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Le directeur intervint :

-Vous ramènerez Itachi chez vous . Il sera sanctionné . Ne vous attendez pas à de la clémence de notre part . Nous ne seront pas plus gentil qu'avec un autre juste parce qu'il fait parti d'une famille d'aristocrates .

Fugaku fixa l'homme du regard . Puis il se détourna .

-Itachi,on y va !

Itachi se leva et suivit son père en silence . Ils sortirent de l'établissement,toujours sans décrocher un mot . Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à destination . Là,Itachi fut consigné dans sa chambre pour la soirée, portable confisqué . Il s'affala sur son lit,totalement amorphe . Il dut s'endormir,car il se réveilla quand Sasuke rentra en trombe dans sa chambre,malgré les interdictions .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Demanda t-il d'une voix empâtée .

-J'ai un truc à te dire …

Sasuke avait les joues un peu rouges .

-Vas-y dit .

Sasuke ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de son grand frère . Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit :

-J'ai … couché avec Naruto .

Itachi resta immobile un instant avant de capter . Il répondit :

-Tu l'as dit aux parents ?

-Non . Mais je suis venu te voir parce que t'a déjà du le faire avec Gaara alors …

-Non .

-Quoi non ?

-J'ai pas encore couché avec Gaara . Il ne veut pas .

Sasuke resta interdit un instant . Puis il réalisa et ricana :

-Ça veut dire que chuis plus vierge avant toi ?

-Oui .

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin .

-Tu as dit à Gaara que tu voulais le faire ?

-Je lui ai plus ou moins fait comprendre mais il m'a dit qu'il attendait d'être majeur . Étant donné qu'il a 17 ans …

-16 . Corrigea son cadet .

-Bon 16 . Attend t'as dit 16 ans ? Je vais avoir deux ans à attendre moi !

Itachi commença à faire la gueule mais Sasuke vint à son secours :

-Je lui en toucherais deux mots demain ok ?

-Merci .

Puis il rajouta pour emmerder son frère ainé :

-En tout cas tu loupes quelque chose c'est génial .

Il sortit sous les insultes de Itachi . Sa mère,qui les entendit,s'étonna :

-Ton frère est bien agressif aujourd'hui !

-C'est rien c'est moi qui l'ai excité . Répondit Sasuke en passant devant sa mère et en ricanant mentalement du double sens de la phrase .

Il se rendit dans sa propre chambre . Il n'avait pas envie de dire à ses parents que lui aussi était gay . Il leur dirait plus tard .

Sa mère entra dans la chambre . Elle dit doucement :

-Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son fils fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi crois tu que quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Eh bien … tu n'as pas réclamé de tomates alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important pour que tu oublie de m'en réclamer à tout bout de champ .

Sasuke soupira . Il se dit que finalement il allait lui dire qu'il était avec Naruto .

-Je suis un peu dans la lune .

Sa mère s'assit sur le bord du lit . Elle attendit la suite . Qui ne tarda pas à venir .

-Enfin … dans la lune … dans mes rêves plutôt . J'ai fais un truc cet après-midi et … ça m'a fait bizarre et j'y repense encore .

Sa mère écoutait attentivement .

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait de si … déstabilisant ?

-Tu sais,j'aime Naruto et …

-Oh … je crois avoir compris . Tu … as eu ta première expérience sexuelle ?

-Hm .

Il n'avait pas d'autres mots . Rien pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment . Mais sa mère savait . Elle était déjà passé par ça,il en était sur . Aussi ne dit il rien et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère . Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement,mécaniquement,avec une tendresse infinie .

Sasuke se sentit fatigué,ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules . La tension qui habitait ses muscles disparut d'un seul coup .

Mikoto sentit le corps de son fils s'affaisser et elle le coucha correctement sur son lit . Puis elle murmura :

-Excuse moi Sasuke … excuse nous …

Elle sortit puis revint bientôt avec du coton et de l'éther . Elle le fixa sur le nez du jeune homme .

Sur le pas de la porte,elle appela :

-Fugaku,c'est fait .

Fugaku était en train de fermer des valises . Il leva la tête et répondit :

-Tu sais Mikoto je n'aime pas ce que nous faisons aux garçons .

-Moi non plus mais c'est la seule manière de pouvoir vivre avec le bébé sans que leur homosexualité ne nous porte préjudice .

-Tu as raison . Voilà c'est bouclé .

-Je leur ai laissé un mot pour leur expliquer .

-Bien . Partons maintenant .

Mikoto passa devant son mari et sortit de la maison après avoir mit son manteau . Elle entra dans la voiture et attendit que Fugaku ai mit les valises dans le coffre . Puis il s'installa à sa place et mit le contact .

La voiture partit en silence sur la route,bientôt engloutie par le manteau de la nuit,emportant ses passagers qui laissèrent le reste de leur famille derrière eux …


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sasuke était endormi profondément . Soudain,quelqu'un apparut dans la chambre et le secoua après avoir arraché le morceau de coton de son nez . Sasuke émergea difficilement .

-Que … qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Sasuke ! Allez réveille toi !

-Hmmm … Itachi … j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller .

-Oui ! Allez bouges toi !

-Y'a un porté disparu ?

-Tu crois pas si bien dire !

Sasuke se réveilla totalement à ces mots . Il se redressa,surpris .

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Itachi fit un geste apaisant de la main à son frère mais son expression prouvait que lui-même était très anxieux .

-Les parents ont disparu et je ne sais pas où ils sont . En revanche,j'ai trouvé ceci dans le salon .

Il brandit un papier et le tendit à Sasuke . Celui ci lui arracha brutalement des mains et le lut avec attention . Itachi remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure de la lecture,son visage s'assombrissait dangereusement .

Sasuke lui rendit le papier,très calme,trop calme .

-Sasuke … nous n'y sommes pour rien et …

-Je sais … je vais avertir Naruto . Quelle heure est il ?

-Il est 3h du matin Sasuke,tu ne peux pas le réveiller maintenant .

-J'ai besoin de lui . Je ne veux pas rester dans cette maison sans papa et maman . Tu comprends ?

Itachi soupira puis acquiesça doucement . Sasuke prit son portable et composa le numéro de son petit ami d'un geste fébrile .

Naruto répondit au bout de trois tonalités . Il avait une voix ensommeillée .

-Qui c'est ?

-Sasuke . Excuse moi de te déranger à cette heure mais …  
>-T'inquiètes . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<p>

-Mes … parents ont disparu . Enfin … pas disparu,ils sont partis .

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de Naruto au bout du fil reflétait son anxiété .

-Parce que ma mère est enceinte et ils ne veulent pas que le bébé soit rejeté pour avoir deux frères gay !

Il pleurait presque à la fin de sa phrase . Naruto paniqua :

-Pleures pas ! Je …

-Je peux venir chez toi cette nuit ?

-Oui y'a pas de problème . Itachi est avec toi ?

-Hm .

-Emmène le . C'est pas sain de rester seul comme ça dans une maison aussi grande .

-Merci Naruto . On arrive .

Il raccrocha . Itachi avait quitté la pièce et il le rejoignit dans le salon .

-Itachi,prépare tes affaires,on va chez Naruto .

Itachi releva la tête et se précipita dans sa chambre . Sasuke retourna dans la sienne pour préparer son sac . Il prit le minimum nécessaire et ressortit .

Son frère était déjà prêt . Ils sortirent de la maison après s'être chaudement habillé et avoir fermé la porte à clé .

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Naruto . Celui ci les attendait sur le pas de la porte . Dès qu'il les aperçut,il se jeta sur eux et enlaça Sasuke .

-J'ai eu peur quand tu as appelé à 3h du mat' mais je suis heureux que tu n'ai rien même si …

Il se retourna et fit un gros câlin à Itachi également,surprenant tout le monde .

-Bin quoi ? Lui aussi il a besoin de réconfort !

Sasuke sourit .

-Allez,entrez vite,il fait assez froid dehors !

Ils entrèrent et une vague de chaleur les submergèrent . Ils arrivèrent dans le salon .

-Je t'ai préparé ta chambre pour cette nuit,ou plutôt la fin de la nuit . Sasuke dormira avec moi,sauf si ça le gêne . Dit Naruto en s'adressant à Itachi .

Sasuke bailla et dit :

-Non ça me gêne pas du tout .

-Les explications attendront demain matin . Dit Naruto comme réponse et conclusion .

Tous partirent se coucher et les deux frères s'endormirent,l'un dans les bras de son petit ami,et l'autre en serrant son doudou le plus fort possible contre son cœur .


	13. Chapitre 13

Alors, comment dire...

Pour ma très longue absence, je vous fait à tous mes plus plates excuses et pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit ce trèèèèèèèèès long chapitre. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas une torture ... a très bientôt j'espère !

**Chapitre 13**

Le matin arriva vite . Vers 7h,Naruto se leva doucement et partit faire quelques courses avant de revenir . Il prépara le petit déjeuner en attendant que Sasuke ou son frère se lève . Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car Itachi se leva . Il avait l'air pas en forme . Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise . Naruto éteignit la cafetière .

-Je vais chercher Sasuke .

Il pénétra dans la chambre et vit que son petit ami était toujours endormi . Il le secoua doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux . Sasuke finit par ouvrir les yeux et plongea dans les yeux céruléens de Naruto . Il dit d'une voix un peu cassée par la fatigue :

-B'jour …

-Salut . Allez lève toi,le petit déjeuner est prêt . On attend que toi .

Sasuke se leva difficilement,s'habilla en manquant de trébucher trois fois sur ses propres pieds,et se rendit dans la cuisine . Il vit que son frère était déjà levé . Il le salua :

-Salut .

-Salut .

Naruto,débordant de vitalité,s'exclama :

-C'est de famille l'enthousiasme matinal ?

Itachi pouffa tandis que Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin . Naruto ne changerais jamais . Tant mieux,il ne voulait pas qu'il change .

Tous s'installèrent . Naruto servit du café à tout le monde . Itachi porta sa tasse à ses lèvres mais à la première gorgée il faillit s'étouffer tellement il était corsé .

-Ouch ! C'est quoi ton café ? Et après je m'étonne que t'ai autant d'énergie avec un truc pareil !

Naruto se moqua de lui ouvertement .

-Non je l'ai fait exprès juste pour toi mon Itachi adoré !

Sasuke comprit la plaisanterie mais fit semblant de s'offusquer .

-Hé ho j'existe aussi !

Tous rirent puis Naruto reprit son sérieux .

-Alors,vous allez m'expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir .

Les visages des deux frères Uchiwa s'assombrirent d'un seul coup . Itachi commença :

-Eh bien hier soir mes parents m'ont ramené de l'université en avance parce que je m'étais battu et ils m'ont cloisonné dans ma chambre . Puis Sas' est venu me parler et quand il est parti pour je ne sais quoi faire,...

-Je suis allé dans ma propre chambre en fait . Précisa son frère .

-Ok il est allé dans sa chambre et au moment où il est sorti il est passé devant maman qui est venue me demander pourquoi j'avais eu un aussi mauvais comportement en cours . Puis elle m'a caressé les cheveux et je me suis endormi . Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un morceau de coton chloroformé sur le nez mais que je l'avais arraché en dormant et que c'était pour ça que j'étais réveillé . Je me suis dit que c'était bizarre et quand j'ai traversé le salon pour aller voir si Sas' était toujours dans la maison j'ai trouvé le mot sur la table . Je l'ai lu et je me suis précipité dans la chambre de Sasuke pour le réveiller . Il avait aussi du coton sur le nez . La suite,tu la connais .

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement et interrogea son petit ami du regard . Sasuke commença son récit à son tour :

-Eh bien quand je suis revenu de chez toi je suis allé voir Itachi dans sa chambre pour parler un peu puis je suis allé dans ma chambre . Maman est venue me voir pour me demander si tout allait bien . Elle m'a inventé une excuse bidon pour pouvoir entrer dans ma chambre je suppose . Elle m'a caressé les cheveux et je me suis endormi . Je ne me souviens de rien à part que Itachi me secouais comme un prunier pour me réveiller .

Naruto avait une mine grave malgré la tentative de plaisanterie de Sasuke .

-C'est comme si ils vous avaient abandonnés . Ils ont trahi votre confiance …

Vous êtes plus seuls que jamais n'est ce pas ?

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête . Sasuke avait un peu envie de pleurer mais il se retint . Il n'était plus un enfant . Il allait parler mais Naruto l'en empêcha sans s'en rendre compte .

-Vous pourrez rester ici autant que vous voulez .

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller faire quelque chose,laissant Sasuke et Itachi seul . Itachi dit :

-Ils nous ont laissé un numéro de téléphone sur le message .

-Je ne les appellerais pas .

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire . Je voulais juste t'en avertir . Tu va emménager chez Naruto ?

-Je crois . Toi aussi hein ?

-Je te suivrais dans tes décisions . Tu m'as bien dit que Naruto finançait un orphelinat très pauvre ?

-Oui . D'ailleurs il m'a dit hier qu'il devait y aller aujourd'hui . Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une idée . Pour le remercier de nous héberger,si il accepte,nous pourrions lui donner la maison pour qu'il ne fasse le nouveau bâtiment de l'orphelinat . Elle est assez grande pour accueillir pas mal de monde .

-C'est une bonne idée . Maintenant il faut voir avec lui . Quand on parle du loup …

Naruto revenait . Il surprit le regard des deux frères,comme s'ils complotaient quelque chose .

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke s'empressa de répondre :

-Si si tout va bien . Tu pars pour l'orphelinat ?

-Oui . Tu veut venir ?

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée . Itachi peut venir aussi ?

-Si il veut .

Itachi hocha la tête . Ils partirent tout de suite après . Ils prirent le métro et arrivèrent dans un quartier délabré . Naruto s'arrêta soudain devant une sorte d'immeuble qui tombait en ruine et qui était un peu plus petite que la demeure Uchiwa . Sasuke et Itachi s'entre regardèrent .

Les vitres de certaines fenêtres étaient brisées et les volets arrachés,comme si le bâtiment venait d'essuyer une tempête . Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse . Ils furent reçu par une horde d'enfants tous souriants . Ils semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille .

-Naruto-san,tu peut me faire un câlin ?

-Mais oui . Viens là .

Naruto étreignit l'enfant contre lui . Il caressa les boucles dorés de l'enfant . Sasuke fut attendri par cette vision . Soudain il sentit qu'on tirait sur le bas de son sweat . Il baissa les yeux et il vit une adorable petite fille rousse qui lui tendait les bras avec un petit sourire timide . Il fut touché et retint une larme . Il ne vit pas que Naruto le regardait . Il se baissa et la petite fille mit ses bras autour de son cou . Il la serra contre lui très fort . Elle sentait bon . Il la relâcha après un moment .

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Moi je m'appelle Fueri .

-Fueri ? C'est très joli .

La petite fille lui fit un sourire radieux et partit en courant . Itachi eut aussi droit à sa séance câlin . En fait,les enfants semblaient s'être donné le mot car ils étaient venus lui demander un bisou tous en même temps . Il se retrouva avec trois ou quatre gamins qui l'embrassait de partout . Un petit garçon l'embrassa même sur la bouche . Naruto ricana :

-Si Gaara savait ça …

Itachi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel .Il se releva difficilement . Une petite fille était encore accrochée à son cou et il dut la porter un peu avant de la laisser marcher toute seule . Il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait disparu . Il l'appela :

-Sasuke ! Où est tu ?

Pas trace de Sasuke . Naruto commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement . Ils fouillèrent tout le bâtiment à sa recherche .

Ce fut Naruto qui le retrouva . Il parlait avec animation au directeur de l'orphelinat . Celui ci semblait ravi par quelque chose . Naruto s'approcha encore mais les deux hommes le virent et arrêtèrent de parler . Le directeur donna quelque chose au brun . Naruto rattrapa Sasuke .

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je te le dirais quand nous serons rentré d'accord ?

-Ok . Soupira le blond .

Ils rentrèrent peu après . Les enfants s'accrochèrent désespérément à eux et ils durent leurs promettre de revenir bientôt pour qu'ils les lâchent . Ils arrivèrent vite chez Naruto car celui ci voulait savoir ce que Sasuke lui avait promis de lui révéler une fois rentrés . Ils avaient à peine pénétré dans la maison que déjà il était assis dans le salon,attendant les deux frères . Qui prirent leur temps soit dit en passant . Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter d'ailleurs . Enfin ils arrivèrent . Ils s'installèrent,Itachi en face de Naruto et Sasuke à côté de son petit ami .

-Alors,qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire et que vous me cachez depuis ce matin ?

Sasuke et Itachi se sourirent et Itachi demanda :

-En fait nous voudrions te demander si nous pouvions venir vivre ici et …

-Y'avait pas besoin de demander ! Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez rester !

-Ok . Merci . À toi Sas' .

-Nous avons un cadeau pour toi . Ou plutôt pour l'orphelinat .

Naruto semblait surpris .

-Quoi ?

-Notre maison Naruto . Elle est plus grande que l'endroit où les enfants vivent actuellement et moins délabrée . Ils s'y sentiront mieux .

Naruto ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans rien trouver de plus à dire que :

-Merci .

-Alors c'est réglé ! S'exclama Itachi . Je vais appeler le directeur pour l'en avertir .

Il prit le téléphone et échangea quelques mots avec le directeur qui semblait ravi . Itachi raccrocha pas longtemps après et dit :

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait donner un mot à nos établissements scolaires pour qu'on aille pas en cours le temps de déménager l'orphelinat . Il faudra enlever toutes nos affaires . On leur laissera les meubles mais les objets inutiles on les vendra . Ça nous fera de l'argent qu'on te donnera,Naruto . Après tout on te dois bien ça . Avec cet argent on achètera aussi d'autres lits pour les enfants et il faudra faire des travaux dans la maison . Je suis assez fort en bricolage alors on devrait y arriver …

-Moi aussi je t'aiderais . Dit Sasuke .

-Je me débrouille assez en bricolage alors je suis aussi de la partie !

Allez,la journée est chargée . Il faut déménager vos affaires que vous voulez garder jusque ici .

Naruto loua une voiture et ils se rendirent dans l'ancienne maison Uchiwa . Ils commencèrent par la chambre de Itachi car elle se trouvait la plus proche de l'entrée . Itachi voulu garder tout ses habits mais décida de donner ce qui étaient trop petits aux orphelins . Il leurs légua aussi sa collection de nounours . Il garda ses cd et autres .

Dans la chambre de Sasuke,ils furent surpris d'y trouver toute une étagère consacrée aux aventures de petit ours brun . Sasuke devint rouge vif devant les rires des deux autres et il décida de la donner aux enfants . Il garda sa collection d'origami et après l'avoir rangée dans la voiture il n'y eu plus de place . Ils retournèrent donc chez Naruto ranger tout ça puis repartirent . Sasuke prit les habits qui y restaient,sa trousse de toilette et celle d'Itachi dans la salle de bains,etc …

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et prirent ce qui restait dans le frigo,les placard mais laissèrent la vaisselle en place .

Une fois cela fait,il se rendirent compte qu'il était près de 6h30 et ils mourraient de faim . Naruto leur fit des ramens et ils mangèrent devant la télé,avec un bon, film de Itachi . Puis ils partirent se coucher,épuisé .

Ils se réveillèrent très tôt car Naruto avait mis le réveil . Qui manqua de se faire exploser contre le mur par un Sasuke de mauvaise humeur . Ils se levèrent . Pendant qu'ils mangeaient,Naruto demanda :

-Bon,on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On pourrait mettre tout les meubles dans le garage pour pouvoir commencer les travaux . Proposa Sasuke .

-C'est une bonne idée . Gaara va nous apporter les cours et les devoirs . Il ne faut pas nous laisser distraire . Il m'a dit qu'il passerait à l'université pour prendre les tiens Itachi . Il viendra vers 20h00 .Dit Naruto .

Ils finirent de se préparer puis partirent . Ils jetèrent leurs manteaux dans le jardin et entrèrent dans l'immense maison . Ils commencèrent par le vestibule . Naruto prit une petite commode et alla la déposer dans le garage . Sasuke se plaça derrière une grosse armoire .

-Itachi vient m'aider s'il te plait .

Itachi se mit de l'autre côté et à deux ils arrivèrent à la soulever . Ils croisèrent Naruto en sens inverse . Ils déposèrent la lourde armoire dans un coin . Ils entendirent du bruit venant du jardin et ils se précipitèrent au portail . Une voiture venait de s'arrêter et des hommes en sortirent . L'un deux dit :

-Nous venons de l'orphelinat pour vous aider . Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Sacré baraque que vous avez là ! Les petiots vont être contents !

Il entra dans la maison . Comme il n'y avait plus de meubles dans le vestibule,il se rendit dans le salon . Il appela un de ses copains pour qu'il vienne l'aider pour soulever le canapé . Ils sortirent . Pendant ce temps là,Naruto passa avec de la vaisselle plain les bras et Sasuke décida de faire pareil . Il se saisit d'un carton où il rangea des verres,des casseroles,des couverts et autres plats . Ainsi chargé,il croisa Itachi qui prit la commode où était rangée la vaisselle et la souleva sans trop de mal . Il titubait un peu .

Il suivit son petit frère dans le garage pour entreposer leur chargement .

Ils s'attaquèrent aux chambre . Naruto était dans la chambre des parents et il appela un des homme pour l'aider à porter le lit . L'homme était très musclé . Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Gai Maito . Il était un peu vantard mais rien de bien méchant en soi . Il accepta avec enthousiasme d'aider Naruto . Itachi et Sasuke prirent chacun une table de chevet et rejoignirent les autres dans le garage . Il passèrent aux deux autres chambres occupées . Ils enlevèrent d'abord les deux lits puis Naruto enleva les armoires et autres meubles . Ils avançaient vite grâce aux hommes envoyés par l'orphelinat . Il ne restait plus que quelques salles . Ils prirent une pause déjeuner . Il s'installèrent en rond pour partager les vivres avec tout le monde .

-Nous avons nos repas . Pas la peine de nous donner à manger en plus !

-Mais vous n'avez presque rien à manger ! Et nous vous devons bien ça,vous nous aidez à travailler ! Insista Naruto .

-Nous travaillons sans rien demander en retour et la fougue de la jeunesse nous aide à tenir le travail de 10 hommes avec une miette de pain pour repas ! Dit fièrement Gai en faisant étinceler ses dents au soleil .

Itachi fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Fougue de la jeunesse ou pas,si vous ne mangez rien vous ne tiendrez pas le coup . J'en connais des gens qui disent ça et qui après font des crises d'hypoglycémie .

Gai se tut,mouché,et finit par accepter la nourriture qu'on lui proposait,ses homme l'ayant déjà fait . Ils se remirent à leur travail et Naruto enleva bientôt son tee-shirt car il avait trop chaud . Il resta torse nu et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer pendant une bonne demi heure avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait . Naruto souriait et repartit comme si de rien n'était . Sasuke reprit ses esprits et retourna à sa propre tache .

À la fin de la journée,ils avaient fini de déménager les meubles de la maison et il était 17h00 . Ils partirent acheter trois pommes puis Naruto traina Sasuke et son frère dans un magasin de bricolage pour acheter ce dont ils aurait besoin pour le lendemain . Gai et ses hommes s'étaient excuser et leur avait dit qu'ils ne pourrait pas venir les aider car ils seraient tous occupés et que de toute façon ils n'avaient aucune compétence en bricolage et ne feraient donc que les déranger .

Ils achetèrent de la colle ( ça peut toujours servir ! ),des marteaux,des vis et des clous,une perceuse,une scie électrique,une échelle divisible en plusieurs parties,etc …

Ils rentrèrent,exténués . Itachi partit s'étendre sur son lit et s'endormit après avoir fait promettre à Naruto de le réveiller quand Gaara arriverait . Pendant ce temps Naruto s'allongea sur le canapé .

-Sasuke,tu peux me faire des massages s'il te plait ?

-D'accord,si tu m'en fait aussi après .

-Ouais .

Naruto se mit sur le ventre . Il avait mal aux muscles . Sasuke s'assit sur ses hanches et commença à le masser . Naruto poussa un soupir de bien-être .

Sasuke sourit . En même temps,ça l'arrangeait de masser Naruto . Il pouvait le toucher sans attirer l'attention . Il continua,suivant la courbe des muscles fins du blond . Lui même avait mal aux bras et après une demi heure de massage il arrêta . Ils échangèrent de place et Sasuke s'endormit . Il fut réveillé quand il sentit le poids de Naruto sur son derrière s'enlever . Il entendit ensuite des coups portés à la porte . C'était Gaara .

Naruto courut ouvrir . Aussitôt cela fait,il alla chercher Itachi . Il revint une minute après . Itachi dit :

-S'lut .

-Salut 'Tachi . Répondit Gaara .

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Sasuke depuis longtemps .

-Alors Gaara,on a loupé beaucoup de choses ?

-Pas grand chose en fait . Mais vous ne m'avez pas tout expliqué en détail et j'aimerai savoir .

-Ok . Pour faire court,les parents de Sas' et Itachi sont partis car il craignaient que l'homosexualité de leurs fils ne retombe sur l'enfant que Mikoto attendait . Ils leur ont laissé un mot pour expliquer et il ont décidé de venir vivre avec moi . En revanche ils m'ont donné leur ancienne maison pour que j'en fasse le nouveau bâtiment de l'orphelinat que je finance . Nous sommes en train de faire les travaux et c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas venir en cours .

Gaara avait une expression de pure surprise sur le visage . Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles .

-Vos parents … vous ont abandonné ?

-Ouais … soupira Itachi .

Gaara se passa la main dans les cheveux .

-C'est fou comme histoire . Bon,je vous laisse,ma mère va s'inquiéter sinon . Alors à demain à la même heure,d'accord ?

-A demain ! s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes hommes en cœur .

Gaara partit et un silence s'installa . Naruto le brisa .

-Bon,je crois qu'on ferait mieux de manger et d'aller se coucher le plus vite possible .

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent de concert . Ils mangèrent rapidement et partirent se coucher . Naruto enlaça Sasuke,surpris,qui lui murmura :

-Naruto … tu voulais pas dormir ?

-Je dormirais … après t'avoir fait ta fête bien sûr …

Sasuke sourit mais ne protesta pas plus longtemps …

Le lendemain matin,ils se réveillèrent tous de bonne humeur . Ils partirent très vite commencer leur travail .

-On devrait commencer par faire les chambres pour les enfants non ? Proposa Naruto .

-Où plutôt plusieurs petits dortoirs où ils dormiraient à quatre ou cinq . Rectifia Itachi .

Son idée fut approuvé à l'unanimité .

-Si nous voulons faire des mini-dortoirs,il va falloir casser certains murs . Dit Sasuke .

-Oui,nous allons voir quelles sont les pièces que l'on peut faire fusionner en fonction du nombre d'enfants . Répondit Itachi .

-J'ai la liste . Il y a 50 enfants . Dit Naruto .

-Nous avons largement la place pour tous les loger . Dit Sasuke .

-Je viens de penser à un truc qu'on aurait du acheter hier mais qu'on a oublié . Dit Naruto .

-Quoi ?

-De la peinture . Les murs de votre maison sont blanc et ça fait pas très accueillant je trouve .

-Bonne idée . Mais on s'en occupera plus tard . C'est la touche finale et il y a encore beaucoup de travail avant . Nous n'aurons pas fini avant trois ou quatre jours minimum . Fit remarquer Itachi .

-Tu as raison . Reconnut Naruto .

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre des parents,immense et vide . Naruto dit :

-Elle est presque assez grande pour faire un mini dortoir à elle seule . Il y a quoi derrière cette porte au fond ?

-C'est une toute petite pièce vide qui ne sert à rien depuis des années .

-Nous pourrions casser le mur qui les séparent et on aura notre premier dortoir,enfin presque .

-Ouais tu as raison . Je vais chercher le matériel .

Sasuke partit et revint,tenant un énorme sac dans les bras . Naruto l'ouvrit,prit un marqueur,et traça quelques traits sur le mur . Itachi parut surprit mais ne dit rien . Il laissa faire . Naruto prit la perceuse et perça des trous aux endroits où les traits se croisaient . Puis il prit des piques en fer et les enfonça dans le mur à l'aide du marteau . Sasuke proposa son aide mais Naruto refusa d'un signe de tête . Il donne un dernier coup et le mur de fissura . Il posa le marteau et enleva les piques de fer une à une . Avec un grand bruit,le mur tomba en huit plaques parfaitement carré,qui pourraient resservir plus tard . Les frères Uchiwa étaient étonné par le savoir faire du blond qui regardait son travail avec satisfaction .

-Et voilà le travail ! Il ne manque plus que limer les bord de la jonction,un coup de peinture et ce sera bon pour celui là !

Il se tourna vers Itachi .

-D'après toi,quelle couleur on peut mettre ?

-On pourrait mettre du beige . C'est unisexe,rassurant,et joli . Répondit Itachi .

-Bonne idée ! Je vais aller acheter ça de suite . Tu viens Sasuke ?

-Oui .

-Itachi,dans le sac il y a un rouleau de papier plastique . Étale le par terre pour pas que la peinture tache le carrelage .

-Pas de problème,je m'en occupe .

Naruto et Sasuke partirent . Itachi resta donc seul à étaler du papier plastique sur le sol en faisant bien attention à ne louper aucun endroit . Il avait à peine fini que les deux amoureux étaient de retour . Naruto posa les deux seaux qu'il tenait dans chaque main . Il repartit aider Sasuke à sortir le reste . Il avait acheter une quinzaine de seaux,un rouleau,et une multitude de pinceau de toutes tailles et de toutes formes . Ils se mirent aux travail . Ils durent utiliser l'échelle pour le plafond . Ce fut Itachi qui le fit car il était le plus grand des trois . Un peu de peinture lui tomba dessus et il insulta le seau posé à côté de lui . Ça fit rire Sasuke et Naruto .

Ils passèrent à une autre pièce,qui était en fait une pièce qui n'avait jamais été utilisée . Il n'y eut pas besoin de casser le mur car elle était immense . Ils passèrent juste un coup de peinture et changèrent de pièce .

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke . Naruto dit :

-On pourrait garder la couleur des murs . C'est joli et neutre .

Itachi acquiesça et Sasuke en fut soulagé au fond . Les murs étaient bleu et imitaient parfaitement le ciel . Ils durent casser le mur de droite pour que la chambre soit assez grande pour y accueillir au moins 4 enfants . Sasuke demanda à le faire .

-Vas y essaie . Dit Naruto . Tu prends le marqueur et tu fais des traits en faisant en sorte qu'à la fin il soit partagé en plaques de tailles égales . Après tu m'a vu faire alors …

Sasuke s'exécuta . Le résultat ne valait pas celui de Naruto : il restait quelques fragments accrochés aux angles . Mais c'était déjà un bon début .

Naruto le félicita et il enleva les derniers morceaux de plâtre qui étaient coincés . Puis il réclama de l'aide pour limer et Sasuke accepta de l'aider . Itachi les regardait faire et dit :

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit ?

Naruto devint rouge vif .

-Comment as tu su …? les murs sont insonorisés .

-Il suffisait de voir la façon que t'avais de regarder Sasuke pendant le repas pour savoir ce qui allait se passer … répondit Itachi .

Naruto ne répondit rien et préféra continuer à limer . Il finit vite et il fallu aller chercher les seaux de peinture bleu que Naruto avait pensé à acheter . En fait il avait pris un peu de toutes les couleurs pour prévoir .

Sasuke se mit de la peinture bleu de partout . Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec un pinceau entre les doigts .

-Ouh le vilain schtroumph !

-Urusai ! C'est pas drôle Naruto !

-Si c'est très drôle !

Sasuke prit de la peinture dans le seau et le jeta sur Naruto .

-Comme ça ce sera assorti à tes yeux crétin !

Itachi ne préféra pas se moquer pour éviter d'être sali aussi . Mais cela ne marcha pas car il fut aspergé par Naruto qui lui dit en guise de justification :

-Ça c'est pour les insinuations sur ma vie sexuelle !

Ils continuèrent dans une bonne ambiance . À la fin de la journée,ils venaient de finir le premier étage . Naruto s'épongea le front en soupirant .

-Plus que cinq étages et on aura fini !

-Sans compter qu'il faut remettre les meubles à leurs place,acheter des lits superposés qu'il faudra monter nous même,aménager une salle de jeux,une salle commune,acheter des habits pour les enfants,vendre les affaires qui ne servent à rien et …

-Itachi tu as un don pour décourager les gens … marmonna Sasuke .

Ils rentrèrent bien qu'il n'était que 18h30 afin de prendre une douche . Ils avaient décidé d'empaqueter toutes les choses inutiles et de valeur et d'aller les vendre à une brocante .

Naruto et Sasuke installèrent les affaires sur un grand drap . Ils avaient choisi de laisser Itachi à la maison pour qu'il puisse rester un peu seul avec Gaara . Des gens passaient et certains s'approchèrent,l'air intéressé . Un homme,sûrement un connaisseur,examina de plus près un lustre en cristal,avant de l'acheter . Il leur en donna 300 000 yens,ce qui faisait une somme assez importante en elle . Sasuke l'emballa soigneusement et lui donna quelques indications d'entretien avant de le laisser partir avec . Naruto replaça les objets de sorte qu'il n'y ai plus de trou . Il regarda sa montre . 19h00 . Le temps allait être long …

Une femme arriva et acheta toute la collection de livres de tricot et de couture de Mikoto . Naruto la remercia chaleureusement .

-Vous ne le regretterez pas je vous l'assure . Bonne soirée .

La femme s'éloigna . Plusieurs personnes vinrent vérifier leur stand mais elles n'achetèrent rien . Finalement,un homme aux cheveux gris s'approcha .

-Bonjour,je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake . J'étais un des hommes qui travaillait pour votre père . Dit il à Naruto .

Naruto parut surpris .

-Ça fait longtemps que je vous cherche . Je vous croyais mort .

-Ah . Comment avez vous su que …

Il fut coupé par l'homme :

-Oh ! C'est la collection playboy spécial Noël ! Je crois que je vais vous l'acheter . Et pour répondre à votre question,vous ressemblez à votre père comme deux gouttes d'eau,ou presque .

Naruto parut désemparé . Il emballa la collection dans du papier kraft et l'homme paya . 150 000 yens . Sasuke s'en étonna :

-150 000 yens ! Pour des livres pornos !

-Oui . C'est une collection très rare et limitée alors …

Naruto demanda :

-Et qu'allez vous faire vu que vous m'avez retrouvé ?

-Rien de spécial . Je voulais juste m'en assurer . Au fait,comptez vous prolonger votre lignée ?

-Vous pouvez reformuler j'ai rien compris .

-Je veux dire : est ce que vous comptez avoir des enfants ?

-Non ! Je suis gay ! Mais j'en adopterais sûrement un plus tard …

-D'accord je ne dis plus rien . Je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone au cas où .

-Merci . Bonne soirée .

Naruto soupira et vit que Sasuke le regardait :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux qu'on adopte un enfant plus tard ?

-Oui pas toi ?

-Si si bien sûr mais on en a jamais parlé c'est tout .

-De toute façon j'ai besoin d'une descendance et …

-On en parlera plus tard d'accord ?

-Ouais .

Ils restèrent encore jusqu'à 20h30 et partirent . Ils entrèrent dans la maison . Naruto dit :

-Tadaima !

Sasuke ne dit rien . Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison . Ça semblait bizarre . Suivi de Naruto,il entra dans la chambre de son frère,peu convaincu qu'il y serait . Or,il y était . Avec Gaara . Il fit un bond de trois kilomètres quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et il se dépêcha de se couvrir et de couvrir son petit ami .

Sasuke se retrouva donc sur le pas de la porte,avec pour vision Itachi et Gaara en sueur,tachés par endroits de sperme et encore haletants,signe qu'ils venaient de finir .

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que faisait les deux amants dans le lit . Naruto ricana :

-Bin ça y est vous l'avez fait ! Il faut fêter ça ! Dans mes bras Gaara ! Euh non en fait va te laver d'abord .

Gaara eut un fin sourire et se rendit dans la salle de bain . Naruto retourna dans la cuisine préparer le repas . Sasuke le suivit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille . Il posa sa tête sur son épaules . Il demanda :

-Tu prépare quoi ?

-Du sukiyaki . Tu peux me passer la boite de médicaments à ta gauche s'il te plait ?

Sasuke donna la boite à Naruto qui en sortit une pilule qu'il avala .

Gaara arriva,une serviette autour de la taille . Sasuke dit :

-Suis moi je vais te prêter des habits .

-Merci .

-Ta mère ne vas pas être trop inquiète ?

-Non je lui ai dit que j'allais rester un peu plus longtemps .

-Tu avais tout prévu . Itachi m'a pourtant dit que tu voulais attendre d'être majeur pour …

-Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis en fin de compte . Et j'ai eu raison .

Sasuke sourit . Il sortit un tee shirt bordeaux et un jean noir .

-Merci Sasuke .

Il s'habilla vite avant de retourner à la cuisine . Il dit à Naruto :

-Je vais y aller .

Itachi arriva,vêtu d'une simple serviette comme lui un peu plus tôt . Gaara l'embrassa,prit son sac et sortit .

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres,mis à part les moqueries constantes de Sasuke et Naruto sur les performances de Itachi au lit . Ils partirent dormir tous heureux mais fatigués ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les jours passaient et les travaux avançaient . Ils eurent finis le réaménagement une semaine après l'avoir commencé . Il ne manquait plus que la salle de jeux . La salle commune,elle,était situé dans l'ancien salon maintenant agrandi,peint en jaune-orangé,et comportait une cheminée et deux fenêtres . Naruto,Sasuke et Itachi n'avaient pas encore acheté tous les lits,ni les canapés .

Ce jour là,ils avaient décidé de faire la salle de jeux .

-On pourrait mettre du papier peint au lieu de le peindre comme ça il y aura des motifs sur les murs,ça changera .

-Pas la peine,je connais un peintre qui acceptera de nous faire les dessins pour presque rien . Dit Itachi .

-D'accord . Mais quelle couleur mettre en fond ?

-Du violet pastel . Proposa Sasuke .

-Ouais,et pourquoi pas du bleu foncé avec . Qu'est ce que tu en dis Naruto ?

-Bonne idée .

Ils se mirent au travail . Quand ils eurent terminé,Itachi appela son ami peintre . Pendant ce temps,Naruto et Sasuke partirent acheter des lits et autres meubles dont ils pourraient avoir besoin .

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin ou ils virent des lits superposée en kit . Ils en achetèrent 25,ce qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds au propriétaire du magasin . Ils achetèrent également 3 canapé et 2 fauteuils pour la salle commune .

Puis ils se rendirent dans un magasins de jeux où ils achetèrent des livres éducatifs et des jeux pour petits et grand . Ils retournèrent à la maison,suivit par le camion qui contenaient leurs achats .

Le camion déchargea sa marchandise dans le jardin et les laissa se débrouiller avec . Un homme arriva .

-Bonjour . Itachi m'a demandé de venir à cette adresse .

-Oh,tu es le peintre dont il nous a parlé ! Enchanté,je m'appelle Naruto et voici Sasuke,le frère d'Itachi .

-Je m'appelle Sai . Enchanté .

Sasuke fut mal à l'aise devant le sourire un peu faux du peintre . Itachi arriva et s'exclama :

-Sai ! Tu es arrivé vite ! Viens,je vais te montrer la pièce .

-Qu'est ce que je dois dessiner ?

-Des chatons,pleins de petits chatons,qui jouent,qui dorment,enfin,tu vois ce que je veux dire …

-Oui .

Sasuke et Naruto prirent un des canapés,le défirent de son enveloppe plastique,et l'emmenèrent dans la salle commune . Il firent pareil avec les deux autres canapés et les deux fauteuils . Puis ils jetèrent des coussins par terre,et mirent des poufs pour que tous les enfants puissent s'asseoir . Ils s'assirent un instant puis décidèrent de commencer à monter les lits . Ils déplacèrent trois kit pour commencer et les montèrent un peu difficilement car ils ne savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre . Ils y arrivèrent néanmoins . Ils purent en monter encore un dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient . Puis ils mirent une étagère avec quelques livres .

Ils sortirent de la pièce . Ils passèrent dans le vestibule ou Naruto avait confectionné un porte manteau mural comportant 55 accroches . Il était orange,jaune et rouge . Ils partirent rechercher trois kit qu'ils amenèrent dans le deuxième mini dortoir . Là,ils montèrent les lits beaucoup plus vite car ils commençaient à avoir la main .

Ils opérèrent de la même façon pour cette salle que pour l'autre . Naruto voulait voir le travail de Sai .

-Tant pis je vais voir ce qu'il fait j'ai trop envie de savoir !

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas,Sasuke sur les talons . Il pénétrèrent dans la salle de jeu et s'arrêtèrent,émerveillés,sur le pas de la porte . Ils avaient vraiment l'impression que des chatons jouaient,dormaient,se disputaient tellement les dessins étaient bien fait . Chaque détail était mit en valeur avec goût . Sai était au fond de la salle,un pinceau à la main,et il semblait très concentré car Itachi,à ses côtés,mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour leurs intimer de se taire . Ils hochèrent la tête et scrutèrent les murs,cherchant une faille dans les représentations,mais n'en trouvèrent aucune .

Ils ressortirent de la pièce et continuèrent leur travail avec entrain .

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la pause de midi et ils invitèrent Sai à leur repas pour faire connaissance . Le jeune homme accepta . Puis ils se remirent au boulot .

À 14h00,l'orphelinat appela . Il voulait savoir où en étaient les travaux .

Naruto annonça avec fierté qu'ils étaient presque terminé et que dans la semaine qui allait suivre,les enfants pourraient venir . Il ajouta qu'il avait aménagé un bureau pour le directeur et un secteur d'administration . Il raccrocha avec un grand sourire .

-Ils arrivent jeudi prochain !

On toqua à la porte . Naruto alla ouvrir et fut stupéfait de voir Gaara,Gai et ses hommes sur le seuil .

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-C'est la Toussaint Naruto alors je suis venu vous aider .

-Ouais merci Gaara !

-Moi aussi je suis venu car je suis libre .

-Content de vous revoir Gai !

Gaara examina l'intérieur .

-Vous avez fait de sacré changements,je ne reconnais plus rien .

-Hé hé . On est trop fort !

-Faut pas pousser non plus . Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

-Ouais,tu va nous aider à monter les lits . Il en reste encore pas mal et les enfants arrivent jeudi prochain .

-Combien il en reste ?

-15 .

-Ok . Ça ne devrais pas prendre beaucoup de temps . Il y a de la main d'œuvre . Fit Gaara en désignant Gai et ses hommes .

Naruto indiqua la pièce où mettre les cinq kit que Gaara et un autre homme allaient monter . Puis il redescendit et donna une tache à chaque personne présente . Sai réapparut .

-J'ai fini mon travail . Je m'en vais maintenant .

-Merci beaucoup Sai . Tu dessine vraiment très bien . Tiens,pour tes services .

Naruto tenait dans sa main un billet de 1000 yens . Sai parut réticent à accepter l'argent mais il le fit tout de même . Il partit .

Naruto alla voir le dessin sur lequel il était concentré quand il était allé voir la première fois et il le trouva magnifique . C'était un chaton noir et blanc avec des yeux bleus qui regardait fixement devant lui,en l'occurrence lui .

Il trouva l'effet très réussi . Il vérifia que les dessins soient secs et il eut une idée . Il partit au centre commercial . Il revint bientôt avec un énorme paquet qui semblait très lourd . Itachi le vit passer .

-Naruto,qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu vas voir . Laissez moi seul pendant une heure dans la salle de jeux avec tout le mobilier,d'accord ?

-Si tu veux .

Naruto entra dans la pièce et la ferma à clé . Puis il posa son lourd chargement sur le sol . Il enleva le plastique opaque qui le recouvrait . c'était une moquette bleu marine décoré de spirales de toutes les couleurs . Il la déroula un peu et la fixa sur le sol avec les crampons prévus à cet effet . Il continua à la dérouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et recommença . Puis il mit une étagère avec des livres,des cubes,des feutres,des crayons,des paquets de feuilles . Puis il installa une petite table basse et plusieurs coussins pour que les artistes en herbe soient à l'aise . Il disposa aussi quelques poufs en formes de poussins et rangea dans un coin un coffre avec des voitures,des camions et d'autres jeux pour les enfants . Il ressortit,prit une petite plaque en bois,où un petit chaton disait ' salle de jeux ' .

-Itachi,Gaara,tout le monde,venez voir j'ai fini !

Dans un bruit du tonnerre toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison arrivèrent en courant . Naruto se mit devant la salle .

-Allez Naruto fais pas ton emmerdeur maintenant ! Fit Sasuke .

Naruto ricana et ouvrit la porte . Tout le monde resta ébahi . Il faut dire que ça faisait très joli et Naruto avait veillé à ne cacher aucun chaton . Gaara siffla d'un air admiratif .

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé .

-Naruto,quand as tu acheté cette moquette ? Demanda Sasuke .

-Il vient de le faire . Je l'ai vu en train de revenir avec . Répondit Itachi à sa place .

-Vous en êtes où pour le reste des préparatifs ?

-Tout les lits sont montés . On met les draps là . Gai a un don particulier pour mettre les oreillers dans leurs taies .

Naruto eut un sourire aux paroles de Gaara .

-Et toi tu as un don pour te foutre de la gueule des gens !

-C'est aussi vrai .

-Je viens vous aider à les faire,ces lits .

-On en à déjà fait 10 .

-Ça fait 5 lits superposés . Alors,par équipe de 2 on fait les lits .

Sasuke se mit naturellement avec lui,Gaara et Itachi ensemble,et les hommes de Gai s'arrangèrent entre eux .

En un rien de temps tout les lits furent fait . Naruto proposa d'aller boire un coup chez lui puisque il n'y avait plus rien à faire . Tous acceptèrent . Ils arrivèrent chez Naruto très vite . Évidemment,l'aquarium en guise de sol provoqua de nombreuses chutes et Itachi s'engueula avec Kisame mais en général,tout se passa très bien .

Naruto attrapa le téléphone .

-Naruto,qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke .

-J'appelle l'orphelinat pour les avertir que les travaux sont finis . Peut être que les enfants pourront arriver plus tôt .

Il parla longtemps au téléphone . Puis,quand il raccrocha,il courut à la voiture . Sasuke cria :

-Naruto,où vas tu ?

-À l'orphelinat aider les enfants à se préparer pour partir . Ils arrivent demain .

-Attend j'arrive !

Sasuke avertit rapidement Itachi et rejoignit Naruto dans la voiture . Le blond conduisit à toute vitesse et ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat en deux minutes à peine . Ils entrèrent en courant dans le bâtiment ; le directeur les accueillit .

-Vous voilà . Il faut aider les enfants à faire leurs valises . Ils n'ont pas grand chose mais bon …

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent et aidèrent tout les enfants . Cela ne prenait pas plus de cinq minutes à chaque fois car ils n'avaient pas grand chose à emporter .

Une heure et demi plus tard tout était terminé . Naruto dit :

-En fait je crois que nous pouvons y aller maintenant .

Le directeur approuva de la tête . Naruto cria :

-Les enfants,deux par deux en file indienne !

Les enfants obéirent sagement . L'un d'eux demanda :

-Où on va ?

-Dans votre nouvelle maison . C'est beaucoup plus près de chez nous et nous pourrons venir vous voir plus souvent . Et puis c'est beaucoup plus joli . Répondit Sasuke .

Comme ils n'avaient pas de voiture assez grande pour tous les emmener,ils demandèrent aux enfants de bien rester derrière eux . Ils traversèrent les rues vide à cette heure ci . Il était presque 18h00 . En chemin,Sasuke appela Itachi .

-Itachi,va à l'orphelinat avec Gaara s'il te plait . On est en route avec les enfants vers le nouveau bâtiment . Il faut que tu y soit avant nous .

Il raccrocha . Naruto était tellement heureux ! Les orphelins allaient aller beaucoup mieux maintenant . Il remercia sincèrement les frères Uchiwa de leur cadeau . Un sacré cadeau !

La maison fut soudain en vue . Tout les enfants se mirent à frétiller dans tout les sens quand il la virent . Le directeur s'approcha :

-Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour nous .

-Il n'y a pas à me remercier . Étant moi même orphelin,il est normal que j'aide ceux qui ont subi le même sort que moi .

-C'est très noble . Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père .

-Merci .

Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à la bâtisse . Là,Naruto se planta devant la porte et dit :

-J'aimerai que vous preniez soin de cet endroit .

Puis il ouvrit la porte en grand . Itachi était à l'intérieur,ainsi que Gaara et Gai . Il fit passer les enfants deux par deux . Il demanda à Sasuke d'en prendre une dizaine et de les emmener choisir leurs chambres . Ce fut vite fait car tout les enfants s'aimaient et ils n'avaient pas de préférence .

Une fois que chaque enfant eut son lit,ils firent visiter le reste de la maison . La visite terminée,les enfants eurent faim et il fallu les nourrir . Mais Naruto avait prévu le coup et avait acheté de quoi faire des ramens à tout le monde . Puis ils couchèrent les enfants . Eux mêmes ne se couchèrent pas tout de suite . Ils faisait des plaquettes avec le nom de chaque enfants à fixer sur la porte de leurs chambres respectives et au porte manteau . Quand ils eurent finis,il était près de 22h30 et ils étaient épuisés .

Ils rentrèrent chez Naruto et ils s'évanouirent sur leurs lits plus qu'ils ne s'endormirent .


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

5 ans après

Dans une maison,à Tokyo,une dame d'environ 40 ans se maquillait devant son miroir . Elle avait des yeux noirs et ses cheveux noirs étaient parcourus par des mèches argentés . Elle avait quelques rides . Elle finit d'appliquer le mascara et appela :

-Fugaku,je suis prête nous pouvons y aller !

Son mari apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte,tenant la main à un petit garçon brun aux yeux noirs . Le petit garçon dit :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je vais rencontrer mes deux grands frères ?

-Oui c'est vrai Netsu .

-Ça va leurs faire une sacré surprise tu ne crois pas,Fugaku ? J'espère qu'ils vont être contents . J'espère aussi qu'ils auront bien entretenu la maison …

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas Mikoto . On y va ?

-On est partis !

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et le véhicule démarra . Le paysage défilait et Netsu avait hâte de rencontrer ses frères . Mais il avait un peu peur aussi . Il aurait préféré que ses parents soient resté avec eux au lieu de les abandonner il y a cinq ans . Est ce que ses grands frères allaient être gentil ou est ce qu'ils allaient être méchant avec lui,l'enfant préféré,choyé,pendant que eux étaient seuls .

-Maman,quels âges auront Sasuke et Itachi ?

-Sasuke aura 22 ans et Itachi 24 ans .

-Pourquoi vous les avez laissé tout seuls il y a cinq ans ?

-Parce qu'ils sont homosexuels et que nous ne voulions pas que ça te retombe dessus .

Netsu resta silencieux .

Deux heure après,Fugaku se gara dans un parking .

-Nous sommes arrivés,venez .

Il traversa la rue . Mikoto suivit en parlant avec animation à Netsu qui ne répondait pas . Soudain,elle faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans son mari qui s'était arrêté sans prévenir .

-Fugaku,qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'arrêter comme ça ?

Son mari ne répondit pas . Il avait la bouche ouverte . Il se trouvait devant son ancienne maison mais il ne la reconnaissait pas . Sur la façade,il y avait écrit : Orphelinat Uchiwa Uzumaki et & .

Mikoto murmura :

-Oh mon dieu …

Mais déjà Netsu avait lâché la main de sa mère et courait en direction de l'établissement . Avant que ses parents ne puissent le retenir,il avait disparu à l'intérieur . Il courut sans savoir où il allait et arriva dans une grande salle . Un jeune homme l'aperçut et s'approcha . Il avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux noirs que lui et d'après sa coupe,il en déduisit que c'était Sasuke .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici petit ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu .

Netsu répondit,un peu intimidé :

-Je … tu ne vas pas m'aimer Sasuke nii-san .

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant la formule dédiée aux grands frères .

-Alors tu es …

-Oui je suis ton petit frère . Je suis désolé que les parents vous ai abandonnés à cause de moi et …

-Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'as rien demandé .

Le petit garçon parut content . Sasuke cria :

-Itachi ! Rapplique !

Un autre jeune apparut instantanément . Il s'approcha de son ou plutôt ses petits frères et dit :

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te présente ton deuxième petit frère Itachi .

Itachi ouvrit des yeux ronds . Netsu tendit la main et dit :

-Netsu Uchiwa,ravi de te rencontrer nii-san .

Itachi rigola un peu et serra la main du petit bonhomme qui lui faisait face . Il demanda :

-Les parents sont là ?

-Oui . Il sont failli faire une crise cardiaque quand ils ont vu l'orphelinat à la place de la maison d'ailleurs .

Les trois fils Uchiwa sourirent en même temps . Ils entendirent des cris .

-Netsu ! Netsu où est tu ?

-Je suis là maman . Avec mes nii-san .

Le petit garçon avait une voix un peu trop grave pour un enfant de 5 ans . Mikoto apparut et accourut pour prendre son fils dans ses bras mais celui ci se réfugia dans les bras de Sasuke . Il se redressa,toujours avec Netsu dans les bras,et défia sa mère du regard .

-Allez,viens le chercher .

Mikoto scruta Sasuke des yeux . Il avait grandi,était devenu encore plus beau . Il avait maintenant un anneau à l'oreille gauche . Il était décoré du symbole de la famille Uchiwa . Il portait un pantalon blanc et la chemise sans manche noire qu'il avait gagné au concours de couture d'i ans . Elle n'osa pas approcher . Elle devait l'avouer,elle avait peur .

-Sasuke nii-san,est ce que je pourrais rencontrer Naruto-chan et Gaara-chan ?

-Hm . Naruto,Gaara !

Un nouveau remue ménage . Puis deux jeunes hommes apparurent . Un roux et un blond . Netsu admira tout de suite le blond . Il adorait sa peau dorée,ses yeux bleus intense,ses cheveux couleur blé,son corps harmonieux et son incroyable présence … Naruto portait le haut vert et blanc que Mikoto lui avait elle même cousu .

Netsu trouva que Gaara avait quelque chose d'étrange aussi,avec ses cheveux roux,ses yeux bleus turquoises,son tatouage sur le front . Il portait un pantalon noir et un gilet violet foncé à manches courtes .

Netsu déglutit . Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Naruto qu'il considérait déjà comme son oncle .

-Naruto oji-san ...

Naruto le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de passer sa main dans les cheveux du garçonnet,les ébouriffant encore plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà au départ . Puis il prit Netsu dans ses bras et le regarda un instant . Netsu se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux et il dit simplement :

-Je comprend pourquoi Sasuke nii-san est tombé amoureux de toi .

Gaara semblait apprécier énormément le petit garçon . Sasuke regarda son petit frère un instant puis il se retourna vers ses parents et le regard qu'il leur lança était loin d'être sympathique .

-Je ne vous pardonne pas de nous avoir laissé seul,de vous être enfuis lâchement . Il a fallu que vous nous endormiez . Quel courage ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Netsu . Il n'était même pas né à cette époque aussi je le considère comme un petit frère normal mais vous …

-Pourquoi la maison a t-elle tellement changée ? Demanda Mikoto .

-Nous en avons fait un orphelinat . Non,en fait,c'en était déjà un mais nous avons déplacé les locaux ici,les autres étant trop délabrés . Nous avons du faire beaucoup de travaux mais maintenant les enfants sont heureux .

-Tu es toujours avec Naruto à ce que je vois .

-On s'est marié . Le couple de choc : le garçon abandonné par ses parents parce qu'il était gay et le rescapé d'une famille maudite . Joyeux !

-Tu veux dire que …  
>-Oui . Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki . Mais ça ne compte pas le plus important c'est qu'on s'aime .<p>

Itachi intervint :

-Au fait,que faites vous ici ?

-Nous sommes venus vous présenter Netsu,chose faite,et nous voulions savoir si vous alliez bien .

-Comme si vous vous en souciiez . Vous nous avez laissé seuls pendants 5 ans et c'est maintenant que vous revenez .

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne . Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? Que nous allions vous accueillir à bras ouvert comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Vous rigolez j'espère ! Vous savez que Sasuke est un fanatique de la vengeance !

Mikoto ne trouva rien de plus à dire . Elle baissa les yeux . Un long moment passa . Gaara le brisa :

-Il est midi . Gai prépare le repas . Vous mangerez avec nous ?

Itachi le regarda d'un air scandalisé .

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vous ont laissé seuls que vous devez les laisser mourir de faim ! Et puis ça fait tache de les regarder plantés au milieu de la pièce sans rien dire .

Netsu pouffa . Itachi hocha doucement de la tête et dit :

-Ils font ce qu'ils veulent . Pour ma part,je vais mettre la table .

-Je peux aider ? Demanda Netsu .

-Si tu veux . Aide les enfants à ranger leurs jeux s'il te plait .

Netsu s'exécuta .

Puis il partit en courant s'installer à côté de Naruto,qu'il admirait . Il envisageait d'ailleurs de lui demander un autographe .

Le repas se passa bien . En repartant,Mikoto dit :

-Nous allons revenir nous installer ici …

Aucun des garçons ne répondit mais Netsu avait l'air content .

Il était avec ses nii-san …

Tout allait bien .


End file.
